Alert F
by Kalock
Summary: Luego de que K.O. alcanzase la edad de 18-24 años, este ha tenido que adaptarse a varios cambios, entre los cuales se encuentra la forma en que su hermanastra Fink lo ha ido tratando. En este relato veremos cómo luego de un "Ataque" la relación entre y ellos dos y Dendy dará un giro, ya sea para bien o para mal. (AVISO: Contenido Sexual Explicito)


**Alert F: For… Fuchsia**

**Fink**

**F ck**

**Nota: Cada vez que vean un símbolo como este "(1)" o con cualquier otro número, el mismo indica el uso de una referencia que será explicada a profundidad al final del relato.**

Muchos años han pasado luego del torneo en el que K.O. y T.K.O. finalmente zanjaron sus diferencias y se unieron con el único objetivo de ser el mejor héroe que haya existido. Más precisamente hablando, el tiempo en el que transcurriría esta historia sería poco después de que K.O. se volviera un joven adulto de entre 18 y 24 años, y contase con un cuerpo más alto, una buena complexión muscular, unos pocos pelillos que le servían a modo de barba y un conjunto de ropa muy similar al que había usado desde su niñez, pero que contaba con uno que otro detalle distintivo.

Fue gracias a la madures, trabajo y poder que fue ganando con el paso de los años que él finalmente había ascendido a un puesto importante dentro de la Bodega del Sr. Gar, quien desde hacía tiempo se había vuelto la pareja de su madre y su padre adoptivo. Dicho puesto no era otro más que el de Sub-Jefe de la bodega, el cual básicamente contaría con todas las ocupaciones y responsabilidades no-administrativas del lugar, de las cuales Gar se vio obligado a dimitir en parte debido a la insistencia de su esposa, y en parte para así asegurarse de que su querido nuevo hijastro fuese aprendiendo poco a poco lo que era manejar el negocio familiar.

Dicho puesto además dejaba a K.O. a cargo del entrenamiento y seguridad de los nuevos empleados que comenzaran a trabajar en el lugar, así como también de varias de las tantas actividades mundanas o corrientes de las cuales el chico disfrutaba tanto de realizar como en sus primeros días.

Pero en fin, ya para poner un alto al resumen e iniciar de una vez con la historia, aclararemos el momento en la cual esta toma lugar.

Era una tarde soleada, tranquila y relativamente normal dentro de los estándares de la Bodega. Los numerosos locales de la Plaza habían abierto a la misma hora de siempre, toda clase de héroes habían ido de compras a la tienda en búsqueda de suministros, el CEO actual de Boxmore había enviado a uno de los tantos nuevos modelos de robots de ataque en un intento por destruir la Plaza; tal y como su predecesor, Lord Boxman, hubiera querido; pero sin embargo, dicho ataque fue sofocado y controlado por los dos nuevos empleados del lugar, quienes ahora se encontraban desempeñando sus tareas mientras K.O. se encontraba en medio de una videollamada con sus dos mejores amigos y más fieles compañeros, Rad e Enid, con los cuales estaba charlando acerca de los últimos incidentes o tropiezos protagonizados por los dos nuevos miembros novatos del lugar.

**Lakewood Plaza Turbo: Bodega de Gar. Interior.**

-Jajajaja. ¡No puede ser! ¿¡E-es en serio!?- Se carcajeaba Rad luego de oír la anécdota de trabajo de K.O..

-Jaja. Sí. Debieron ver cómo quedó todo luego de eso. Literalmente, los chicos y yo tuvimos que reparar las paredes, repintar el lugar y conseguirle a Pird un nuevo juego de patines súper-sónicos, una cadera nueva y la promesa de que uno de nosotros lo cuidará hasta que se recupere para así compensarlo por todo.- Comentó K.O., tras recordar dicho incidente como algo cómico, aun cuando en su momento fue problemático y desencadeno todo tipo de dificultades, algo que de hecho le recordó a varias de sus aventuras con las dos personas con las que hablaba ahora.

-Cielos…¡Ojala lo hubieras grabado! ¡Me hubiera encantado verlo! Jajaja.- Se volvió a reír Rad, imaginando en su cabeza el desarrollo de toda la situación que K.O. le había descrito.

-Sí. Es decir, no todos los días uno ve como alguien tropieza de manera más épica y vergonzosa que la tuya.- Comentó de forma sarcástica Enid, recordando que, en su época trabajando en la bodega, Rad también había sufrido toda clase de caídas, tropiezos y percances tanto o incluso más hilarantes y cómicos que el de los actuales chicos que trabajaban con K.O..

-Ja. En eso tienes raz…¡Hey!- Respondió Rad, quien debido a la risa incesante que había mantenido hasta el momento, apenas se pudo dar cuenta del agudo comentario que le había hecho Enid, el cual sirvió para así ponerle un alto a sus carcajadas y provocar a su vez que tanto ella como K.O. se rieran tanto por la reacción del chico de piel turquesa, como ante los recuerdos que tenían de los golpes y vergüenzas pasadas por este último.

Fue luego de una ronda de risas que finalmente el trio de amigos logró recobrar la compostura suficiente para continuar con su conversación, siendo K.O. el encargado de encarrilar de nuevo la misma.

-Oh, cielos. Saben algo, luego de que regresen aquí bien podríamos reunirnos y…- Estaba comentando el chico, poco antes de ser interrumpido por un sonido estridente y atronador, el cual además era acompañado por una luz roja intermitente que cubría todo el interior de la bodega, un hecho con lo cual él ya estaba muy bien familiarizado, y el cual tenía un solo y único significado. -Oh, vaya. ¿Otro ataque ya? Eso es raro.- Acotó el muchacho, mientras veía parpadear la llamativa luz de la alarma por segunda vez en el día.

Sin embargo, y más allá de que eso le resultase algo peculiar, su atención fue rápidamente redirigida hacía el pasillo de la entrada, donde pudo ver como sus dos nuevos compañeros de trabajo, Knight Liam y Stellaria, comenzaban a marchar para así hacerse cargo de dicha amenaza.

Aquella dupla de héroes novatos consistía básicamente en un chico vestido con una brillante y llamativa armadura medieval, la cual le cubría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y dejaba los ojos como la única parte visible de su cuerpo; los cuales tampoco se veían mucho, ya que el casco que este traía siempre creaba una sombra que los ocultaba; este además contaba con una espada corta amarrada a la cintura y una lanza y un escudo ubicados por detrás de su espalda, los cuales le servían como su arma principal; la otra era una chica de piel azul y cabello corto y rubio, el cual estaba sumamente desalineado en señal de una clara rebeldía que ella quería expresar junto con su ropa negra, zapatos de plataforma o el bajo eléctrico que tenía en mano y blandía como arma principal; no obstante, y contrastando con el resto de su ropa, ella llevaba una tiara y unos brazaletes blancos con una enorme joya roja incrustada, los cuales según ella le recordaban a sus viejos compañeros de banda **(1)**.

En fin, el caso aquí era que ellos dos se hallaban marchando con entusiasmo hacia la entrada; obviamente aliviados de dejar momentáneamente de lado las tareas monótonas que se llevaban a cabo para mantener la bodega; cuando por cuestiones del destino cruzaron miradas con K.O., quien les dedicó una sonrisa y un saludo de "Buena suerte" en su batalla, algo que provocó que los chicos le respondiesen con gran pasión.

-No tema, ni se inmute, oh, noble heredero de las tierras de Lakewood Plaza Turbo. ¡Yo, como caballero de la Bodega, os aseguró una victoria digna de escribirse en los libros para goce de las generaciones venideras!- Exclamó Liam, al momento de desenvainar su espada y alzarla alto en el cielo, imitando así un monologó de caballero que había aprendido luego de haber visto numerosas películas medievales, las cuales obviamente fueron las causantes de inspirar su forma de combate y apariencia actual. -¿Está usted conmigo, bella dama de las tierras más allá del horizonte?- Preguntó entonces él, dirigiendo la pregunta a su compañera de al lado.

-Si con eso quieres decir patear "Traseros de robot" y dejar de inventariar las latas ¡Entonces cuenta conmigo!- Contestó Stellaria, al momento de llevar su bajo al frente y comenzar a tocar unos acordes que hicieron que su cabello se erizará debido a la cantidad de energía que generaba con cada una de sus notas. -Cuando escuchen mi nueva canción, esos sacos de tuercas ni siquiera sabrán que les pasó.- Anunció entonces, confiada de que la pelea no sería más que coser y cantar.

Y con eso dicho y al grito de "¡Ahí vamos!", ambos chicos estuvieron a un paso de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, poco antes de que la alarma que había estado sonando hasta ese momento cambiará drásticamente tanto en color como tonalidad, adquiriendo entonces un color fucsia y agudizando y aumentando la velocidad del sonido a límites inenarrables.

Ese cambio repentino causó que de forma inmediata, ambos chicos diesen media vuelta, para así marchar de regreso a la posición en la que estaban antes de que la alarma sonará, no sin antes pasar por al lado de K.O., quien por su parte se encontraba sumamente consternado, no por el actuar de sus compañeros, sino por lo que la activación de aquella alerta significaba para él.

-Lo sentimos mucho, jefe, pero tal parece que le toca a usted encargarse está vez.- Dijo Stellaria a la hora de pasar por al lado de un preocupado K.O..

-Sí, buena suerte con eso, amigo. Sé que la necesitarás.- Acotó Liam, quien aparentemente había perdido su forma caballeresca y exagerada de hablar al mismo tiempo que su voluntad de salir a pelear.

Por su parte, y si bien él escucho las palabras y buenos deseos de sus colegas, K.O. no fue capaz de dirigirles una respuesta, ya que en ese momento se encontraba petrificado y mirando fijamente la manera en que parpadeaba y sonaba aquella peculiar alerta de ataque.

-_Oh…no. E-esa es una…¿¡Alerta Fucsia!?_\- Se cuestionó de forma nerviosa el muchacho, quien albergaba una débil esperanza de que tanto sus ojos como sus oídos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada, cosa que él sabía bien que no era el caso. -_¿¡PORQUE!? ¡TODAVÍA NO HA PASADO NI UN MES DESDE LA ÚLTIMA…!_\- Exclamó internamente él, notoriamente confundido y con una evidente y contrariada expresión en su rostro, algo que obviamente provocó que los dos amigos con los que había estado hablando le preguntasen acerca de lo que sucedía.

-Wow, amigo, ¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó una Enid preocupada por ver un miedo genuino reflejado en el rostro del muchacho.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa? No te había visto tan pálido desde esa vez en la que Crinkly Wrinkly decidió salir a pasear des…- Estaba comentando Rad, quien fue interrumpido de la narración de aquel desagradable recuerdo debido a un violento exabrupto de K.O., el cual pegó el rostro a la pantalla de su teléfono para así enfatizar el nivel de desesperación que sentía.

-¡CHICOS, POR FAVOR, DÍGANME QUE PUEDEN VENIR RÁPIDO AQUÍ! ¡E-ESTAMOS BAJO ALERTA FUCSIA! ¿¡OYERON!? ¡ALERTA FUCSIA!- Vociferó el muchacho, a la vez que, en medio de su ataque de nervios, se dedicaba a sacudir violentamente su celular, del mismo modo que lo haría de estar sujetando a una persona por los hombros. Aquel acto en sí, no debería haberle causado ningún malestar a ninguno de los dos integrantes de su videollamada grupal, pero no obstante y sin ninguna explicación aparente, las imágenes tanto de Rad como de Enid mostraron que ambos se encontraban ligeramente mareados luego de las sacudidas, algo por lo que el chico se vio obligado a disculparse. -Oh, l-lo siento.-

-N-no hay problema.- Comentaron ambos luego de que el chico se disculpase y de que sus cabezas dejaran de dar vueltas.

Fue luego de ello que Enid le contestó…

-Lo lamento, K.O., pero como sabes, Red y yo llevamos a la pequeña **(2) **"Tropa Hue" a un campamento de entrenamiento y supervivencia al otro lado de la Zona Peligrosa para Niños. Así que es imposible que volvamos pronto.- Respondió la chica, recordándole así a su amigo que tanto la naturaleza llena de peligros del lugar en el que estaba, como la enorme distancia a la que se encontraba de la Plaza le haría imposible la tarea de volver a la misma.

-¿Y tú, Rad? ¡Dime que ya estás volviendo del viaje que hiciste para buscar suministros para la cafetería!- Preguntó entonces K.O., esta vez dirigiendo su pregunta a Radicles, tras escuchar que una de sus amigas no sería capaz de asistirlo contra la amenaza que se acercaba mientras hablaban.

-Siiiiiii…sobre eso, ¿Si recuerdas que te dije que el próximo sabor que pondría en el menú sería algo "Fuera de este mundo"? Buenoooo…la cosa es que eso era literal, así que no. Yo tampoco podré ir, lo siento.- Contestó Rad, quien en ese momento conducía una nave espacial que se hallaba muy lejos no solo de la Plaza, sino de todo el sistema solar en donde esta se ubicaba.

Tras oír esa segunda y desafortunada negativa dicha por el segundo miembro de su trio, K.O. no pudo hacer otra cosa más que lamentarse y exhalar un desganado y extenso "Nooooo" mientras poco a poco arrastraba la espalda contra la pared y dejaba caer su trasero al piso. Fue luego de ello que tanto Rad como Enid le ofrecieron a su amigo otra sincera disculpa antes de desearle buena suerte en la pelea y cortar finalmente con la llamada. Quedando entonces solo con sus pensamientos, K.O. solo pudo monologar un poco, principalmente compadeciéndose por la mala suerte que estaba teniendo.

-_Así que…estoy solo. ¡Solo en una alerta Fucsia! ¡Solo y a merced de lo que sea que Fink haya traído para fastidiarme esta vez!_\- Se quejó internamente el muchacho mientras su imaginación volaba y su mente era bombardeada por una serie de malos recuerdos relacionados a sus últimas "Peleas" contra su malvada y juguetona hermanastra rata.

Ahora, desde fuera tal vez se pregunten "¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte y valiente como K.O. pudo desarrollar esta clase de reacción al tener que enfrentarse a Fink?". Bien, esto fue debido a que, con el pasar de los años, nuestra simpática roedora, ya sea que lo quisiera o no, fue volviéndose cada vez más y más apegada a nuestro querido aspirante a héroe. Esto debido a hechos tales como que el chico siempre había sido amable con ella, que él siempre era lo bastante valiente y capaz de enfrentarla en una pelea mano a mano, y, lo que tal vez sería la razón principal tras esto, el hecho de que ya con la edad que tenía K.O. había comenzado a manifestar toda clase de rasgos faciales y hábitos propios de su padre, el Profesor Venomous, de quien había heredado su sonrisa, voz, porte y forma en la que le crecía el vello facial. La suma de todos estos factores y del innegable hecho de que Fink desde siempre había tenido un **(3)** Complejo de Elektra por el Profesor, daba como resultado que ella haya desarrollado un **(4) **Complejo de Hermana por K.O., volviendo así a este último como la victima de unas travesuras que, lejos de tener la intensión de dañar la Plaza que el chico defendía con su vida, estaban más enfocadas a satisfacer ciertos fetiches que la muchacha ratona había formado con el pasar de los años.

Entre dichas travesuras se encontraban la vez en que Fink había traído consigo una lupa gigante satelital, la cual tenía a K.O. como único blanco establecido, y que lejos de tener la intención de ser usada para derretirlo, la misma había sido configurada para hacer sudar a no más poder al chico, obligándolo así a desprenderse cada vez de más y más ropa, todo mientras ella se deleitaba por verlo pelear sudado y semi-desnudo. Otra sería la vez en que la chica había usado una pistola de gravedad para así ser más pesado toda el área circundante al cuerpo de K.O., algo que además de ralentizar y limitar su libertad de movimientos, también había causado que el muchacho se viese obligado a tensar y endurecer sus músculos lo más posible solo para mantenerse en pie o dar un paso siquiera, hecho que la ratona aprovecho para sacar varias fotos a muchas zonas que ella encontraba atractivas en el cuerpo de su hermanastro, como lo serían sus bíceps, abdominales y básicamente cualquier otro músculo voluminoso y con una vena que resaltase cuando él aplicada una cierta cantidad de fuerza en él. Y como olvidar la ocasión en que trajo a una criatura **(5)** Slime a su pelea, la cual tenía como único objetivo el disolver completamente la ropa de K.O., obligándolo así a pelear desnudo y dándole a ella la oportunidad perfecta para probar varias llaves de lucha con las cuales más de una vez fue capaz de obtener un notable "Interés" por parte del chico.

De más está decir que esta clase de travesuras eran la razón principal por la cual K.O. trataba de evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento directo y solitario con la muchacha, ya que a pesar de haber llegado a la mayoría de edad él continuaba mostrando cierta renuencia a adentrarse en el ámbito sexual, algo que se veía reflejado por el hecho de que él ni siquiera se había atrevido a realizar una movida con la chica de la cual se había enamorado con el paso de los años, su fiel amiga Dendy, la cual era la musa y protagonista de las pocas fantasías románticas con las que él soñaba de vez en cuando.

Algo a destacar también era el hecho de que Fink nunca permitía que él huyese de una de sus peleas, ya que las veces que K.O. había tratado de eludirla enviando a los nuevos empleados o a héroes amigos de él que estuviesen capacitados para derrotarla, la muchacha se las arreglaba para dejar sumamente malheridos a los primeros; al punto de dejarlos hospitalizados o mínimamente obligándolos a someterse a una serie de dolorosas inyecciones anti-rábicas luego de la pelea; mientras que con los segundos, ella se encargaba de herirlos por el lado donde ellos tenían menos poder, por internet; ya que básicamente, luego de perder la pelea, Fink haría uso de la fama que tenía en las redes sociales por ser una Gamer famosa y aclamada, causando así una avalancha de abucheos en línea y el ataque coordinado de una legión de Trolls informáticos que terminarían por volver un infierno la vida de la pobre alma que se interpusiese entre la chica y K.O.. En uno de esos incidentes ella incluso logró que sus fans tachasen en las redes sociales de homofóbico a uno de los héroes que la venció, argumentando que él la había agredido por ser una chica criada por dos padres, algo que de por sí no sería impresionante si se omitiera el hecho de que dicho héroe ERA homosexual. Eso le demostró a todos el terrible poder que el internet, y por tanto la chica, tenía a la hora de arruinarle la vida a alguien.

Así que, en resumidas cuentas, este era el motivo por el cual K.O. tenía pavor de enfrentarse a la traviesa y maliciosa chica solo y el "Porque" él sí o sí tenía que ir personalmente a enfrentarla sí quería evitar que esta causará problemas mucho mayores.

Fue después de dar ese breve repaso mental que K.O. soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a levantarse del suelo y dedicarse unas palabras de aliento que le sirvieran para salir a luchar.

-_Ok K.O., ¡Sé un héroe! Debes ser firme. Ve allá y demuéstrale a Fink que tú puedes mantener la calma sin importar lo que ella…_\- Se estaba diciendo el muchacho, poco antes de que sus pensamientos fuesen interrumpidos por un poderoso grito proveniente del exterior de la tienda.

-¡A VER A QUÉ HORA SE DECIDEN A SALIR, TONTOS DE LA PLAZA! ¡YA SABEN QUE NO ME GUSTA TENER QUE ESPERAR!- Vociferó Fink, quien desde hacía tiempo había aterrizado con su caja en el estacionamiento del lugar, y ya comenzaba a impacientarse por el retraso del chico, cosa que no dudo en dejar en evidencia. -¡YU-JU~! ¡K.O., TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI! ¡TENGO UN NUEVO JUGUETE QUE ME MUERO POR PROBAR! ¡ASÍ QUE SAL A "JUGAR" CON TU HERMANA FAVORITA AHORA!- Exclamó la chica, dejando bien en claro que ya estaba al límite de su paciencia.

Oyendo de manera fuerte y clara esa amenaza por parte de la chica, K.O. no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar otro suspiro a modo de queja por ser el "Juguete" favorito de aquella sádica y bromista muchacha.

-Cielos. Me sería muy útil tener a alguien cuidándome las espaldas justo ahora.- Comentó él mientras desanimadamente caminaba en dirección a la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Puedes considerar tu espalda "Cuidada", K.O..- Declaró de manera repentina una voz proveniente de la parte de la Bodega en la que se encontraban las máquinas expendedoras.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo es…?- Estuvo a punto de preguntar él, poco antes de ver como la máquina de las **(6)** "Pow Cards" repentinamente se hacía a un lado levantando una cortina de humo y revelando así que detrás de esta se hallaba escondido un agujero de forma cilíndrica, del cual una figura que él conocía muy bien acababa de emerger del piso, parada encima de una plataforma que ungía a modo de elevador. Una vez que el humo se hubo disipado totalmente, el muchacho fue capaz de comprobar la identidad de la recién llegada, a quien no tardo en saludar con una enorme sonrisa. -¡DENDY!- Exclamó al momento de cruzar una mirada con la muchacha de piel verde y lentes, vestida con un conjunto de cuero de cuerpo completo color amarillo y un par de botas de tacón celestes que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, dándole así una apariencia seductora y resaltando mucho la zona de sus pechos y trasero, cuyo volumen era fácilmente apreciable debido a lo ajustado de todas las prendas que la chica usaba.

-Saludos, K.O.. Recibí la Alerta Fucsia en el escritorio de mi oficina. Dime, ¿Llegó a tiempo para brindarte mi asistencia en esta…? ¡Wahh!- Intentó preguntar la chica, poco antes de ser interrumpida por un animado exabrupto por parte de su amigo.

-¡No pudiste llegar en mejor momento, Dendy! ¡Gracias por venir! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡GRACIAS!- Repitió un emocionado K.O., el cual había abrazado, alzado y obligado a Dendy a dar varias vueltas en el aire mientras él giraba, todo para así expresar la alegría que sentía por tener a alguien que lo ayudase en este momento.

-Mmm~ N-no es que no me sienta cómoda con esta…desbordada muestra de afecto K.O., pero…¿Q-que no hay una cierta amenaza que requiere nuestra atención inmediata?- Preguntó la muchacha, quien en ese momento poseía un notorio color rojo en la zona de sus mejillas, obviamente siendo esto un producto de estar recibiendo tal nivel de contacto físico y muestra de genuino aprecio por el chico del cual ella estaba secretamente enamorada. -_Oh…por…¡DIOS! ¡T-tal despliegue de afecto sobrepasó enormemente los parámetros previamente calculados! ¡De no detenerlo en la brevedad, la velocidad de las pulsaciones cardiacas y el nivel del flujo sanguíneo acabará por entorpecer todos los sentidos o causar una hemorragia nasal!_\- Exclamó en su cabeza la tímida y reservada muchacha, mientras un sinfín de alertas imaginarias sonaban dentro de esta, a medida que se iba poniendo más roja y caliente, algo que de hecho se vio reflejado a la hora de ver como **(7) **el pez que vivía en el pequeño estanque de su cabeza comenzaba a demostrar signos de calor extremo.

-Oh, t-tienes razón.- Respondió el chico, al momento de dejar de girar en círculos, para posteriormente liberar a su amiga de su agarre y dejarla reincorporarse grácilmente sobre el piso. -C-creo que me emocione un poco al verte. Jejeje.- Admitió él, mientras forzaba una sonrisa y se rascaba ligeramente la parte trasera de su cabeza por la vergüenza, ya que al haber recobrado sus sentidos, este pudo notar que la forma en que había saludado a la chica era algo efusiva y atrevida para ser un simple saludo entre amigos. -_Tal vez me propase. ¿Se habrá enfadado? ¿Debería pedirle disculpas?_\- Se cuestionó brevemente, antes de finalmente recibir una respuesta de su amiga.

-D-descuida, K.O.. Yo…también estoy muy feliz de verte.- Se limitó a decir ella, quien en ese momento se estaba acomodando los lentes y bajando la mirada para así evitar que el chico viese el visible sonrojo que ella tenía presente en su rostro. -_¡La situación ha sido controlada! Que todos los esfuerzos se centren ahora en "Normalizar" las funciones vitales y dejar la mente lista y enfocada en el combate_.- Dijo para sus adentros mientras ella trataba de calmar sus descontroladas emociones, a fin de que estas no le estorbasen a la hora de pelear. Fue después de dar un fuerte suspiro que ella finalmente tranquilizó su voz lo suficiente como para preguntar… -Pues bien, ¿Listo para pelear ahora, K.O.?- A la vez que extendía el puño en el aire, esperando así que K.O. contestase el gesto y la pregunta chocando su propio puño con el de ella, algo que de hecho no le tomó mucho.

-¡SI! ¡VAMOS ALLÁ!- Exclamó finalmente al momento de chocar nudillos con la chica, logrando así que ambos se enfocasen en la amenaza roedora de cabello y piel verdoso que los estaba esperando afuera.

Fue así entonces como ambos intercambiaron una mirada llena de confianza y un ligero movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza antes de marchar en dirección a la salida de la tienda.

**Lakewood Plaza Turbo: Bodega de Gar. Estacionamiento.**

Mientras tanto, en el exterior de la bodega, se podía ver a una Fink visiblemente aburrida, la cual estaba con la parte superior del cuerpo recostada en una camioneta del estacionamiento mostrándose cada vez más desesperada y molesta por la tardanza de su queridísimo hermanastro. La chica se encontraba usando su conjunto predilecto, una camisa sin mangas que llegaba a cubrirle parte de su cuello, poseía un bolado en la parte de abajo que hacía que se asemejará a un vestido, y contaba con la línea de un cierre en el medio, dando a entender que dicha prenda era más parecido a un chaleco que a otra cosa; en la parte de abajo, ella contaba con un ajustado short de licra de color azul, el cual recordaba mucho a los que las mujeres acostumbraban a usar en el voleibol; en los pies llevaba puesto un par de calcetines blancos y un juego de zapatos con cordones de color blanco y azul, los cuales combinaban bien con las otras dos prendas antes descritas; mientras que en sus manos traía puestos sus clásicos guantes magenta sin dedos y en las orejas ubicadas arriba de su cabeza un total de tres perforaciones con aretes visibles; y, ya para finalizar y destacar como algo aparte de la apariencia típica de la muchacha, esta llevaba lo que parecía ser un cinturón de munición color negro, el cual formaba una cruz por encima de su camisa, y obviamente se trataba del nuevo "Juguete" que ella había mencionado antes.

Como extra, cabe mencionar que tanto la camisa de Fink como el short que esta vestía servían para enfatizar ciertos atributos de su cuerpo, algo que sin duda fue un factor influyente a la hora de atraer a su sequito de fans en línea. En el caso de la camisa, esta poseía unos agujeros para los brazos inusualmente grandes, permitiendo así que las axilas y una buena parte del busto de la chica fuese visible cada vez que esta levantaba los brazos; mientras que el short en sí era una prenda que le quedaba sumamente pequeña y ajustada, dos factores que combinados hacían que está literalmente le quedase pegada al cuerpo, resaltando y presumiendo así lo que tal vez sería el encanto más destacable de su cuerpo, un voluminoso, redondo y firme trasero.

En fin, el caso aquí era que al momento de ver como el musculoso chico al que ella había estado esperando salía finalmente de la tienda, el rostro de Fink se iluminó brevemente por una tierna sonrisa de felicidad, algo que duró poco, ya que al segundo siguiente esta ya se había deformado, haciendo que a la chica se le afilaran los ojos; en los cuales se formó un ángulo de 30 grados con las cejas; y los dientes; quienes fueron visibles luego de que la feliz y pequeña sonrisa de Fink pasará a ser como la de una bestia poco antes de saltarle al cuello a su presa. Dicho de otra forma, la tierna expresión facial que existió por poco más que un parpadeo rápidamente se convirtió en una llena de evidente malicia, algo que la chica mantuvo vigente aun luego de levantar sus posaderas del vehículo en el que había estado reposando y marchar al encuentro de K.O..

Una vez que tanto la roedora como el dúo de héroes se hubieron encontrado en el centro del estacionamiento, estos intercambiaron un par de palabras que serviría de preámbulo a la pelea que estaban a punto de encarnizar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que mi querido hermanito finalmente se decidió a salir. Jejeje. Eso es genial porque…- Comenzó a decir Fink, quien mientras hablaba se dedicaba a observar a K.O. de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose por espacio de unos segundos en varias zonas que ella consideraba "Llamativas" o "Interesantes", siendo unas los bíceps, abdominales y obviamente la entrepierna, en la cual no tuvo tapujos de "Contemplar" por un par de segundos extra mientras le venían los recuerdos que había acumulado de esta en varios de sus encuentros anteriores. Sin embargo, ya siendo consiente de ese mal hábito que la chica tendía a realizar antes de cada pelea con él, K.O. no tardo en cubrir sus partes con sus manos, obligando así a que Fink despegase los ojos de ahí y se encontrará con el rostro enojado de la chica **(8)** Kappa que era la pareja de K.O. en esta pelea. -¿Ah? ¿¡Y ella que carajos hace aquí!?- Preguntó la chica rata, obviamente disgustada por la presencia de Dendy, con quien no tenía una buena relación, en parte por lo contrastante de sus personalidades y oficios, pero en mayor medida por el hecho de que ambas buscaban tener la atención del chico con aspiraciones a héroe.

K.O. estuvo a punto de responder a dicha pregunta, pero Dendy, quien en ese momento se encontraba molesta por la forma descarada y nada discreta en que la roedora miraba a su amigo e interés amoroso, no tardó en dar un paso al frente y contestar por sí misma.

-Estoy aquí para asistir a K.O. en su pelea y evitar que tú lleves adelante ciertas "Travesuras" como las que has realizado en todos sus encuentros anteriores.- Respondió una Dendy que tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando las cejas mientras que los ojos detrás de sus lentes hacían contacto directo con los ojos de Fink.

-Oh, ¿De veras?- Dijo Fink tras notar el tono de desafío y la intensión que la Kappa estaba intentando transmitirle con la mirada. -¡Ha! ¿¡Y realmente te crees capaz de hacer algo así, cara de rana!?- Preguntó a continuación ella, quien lejos de quedarse atrás o de retroceder luego de ver la desafiante mirada de Dendy, esta se aventuró a contraatacar con una expresión igualmente intensa, en la cual sonreía de forma provocadora y hacía que sus ojos se enrojecieran, dándole así un aire más intimidatorio.

-Sí, de hecho, me consideró sumamente capaz.- Contestó Dendy, quien debido al hecho de haber estado caminando durante su "Duelo de miradas", terminó por quedar a poco menos de un metro de distancia de Fink, causando así que de los ojos de ambas comenzarán a brotar chispas que daban a entender el duelo de voluntades que las dos estaban llevando a cabo en ese momento.

Tal era la intensidad del duelo que incluso K.O., que no acababa de entender el motivo detrás de este, no se atrevió a interrumpirlo y decidió simplemente quedarse al margen de la situación.

No obstante, luego de unos segundos de intercambiar miradas intensas, el ambiente de la situación cambió drásticamente debido a cierto accionar de Fink.

-Jeje. Muy bien, en ese caso…- Comenzó a decir ella, a la vez que dirigía su mano hacía uno de los cargadores de su cinturón de munición, sujetando discretamente un objeto pequeño que acababa de salir de este. -Pongamos a prueba lo que dices, ¿Te parece?- Preguntó entonces, esbozando una sonrisa burlona que fue capaz de distraer a Dendy, dándole así el tiempo suficiente para fijar su mirada en el chico y gritar. -¡Oye, K.O.! ¡Atrápalo!- Acto seguido, Fink arrojó el objeto que había recibido de su cinturón en dirección al muchacho, quien afortunadamente pudo reaccionar lo bastante rápido como para atraparlo en el aire.

Confundido por ello y más extrañado aún por el hecho de que el objeto arrojado no hubiera explotado luego de que él instintivamente lo atrapase, K.O. lo acercó a su rostro para así ver de qué se trataba.

-_¿Umm? ¿Y esto qué…?_\- Se preguntó el muchacho en su cabeza al notar que el objeto era un pequeño recipiente cilíndrico de vidrio el cual contenía un líquido transparente en su interior y una tapa de plástico con algo escrito que él comenzó a leer en voz alta. -"Agua de baño de Chica-Rata-Gamer. Edición Especial" **(9)**…-

De más está decir que tanto K.O. como Dendy tardaron un poco en procesar de que se trataba el contenido del frasco de vidrio, pero luego de uno o dos segundos ambos reaccionaron de un modo muy similar.

-¿¡QUÉ CARA…!?- Alcanzaron a vociferar los dos mientras sus rostros se deformaban en una mezcla entre sorpresa, asco e incredulidad respecto a la naturaleza del líquido dentro del recipiente.

-Espero que te guste. Es una de las pocas versiones "Al desnudo" y "Enjabonada" que he hecho. Jejeje.- Se apresuró a comentar una despreocupada Fink, quien parecía divertirse mucho al observar las reacciones por parte de los dos chicos frente a ella.

-¿¡C-COMO ES QUE SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRIÓ HACER ALGO…!?- Trató de preguntar Dendy, poco antes de ser interrumpida por un violento, y hasta cierto punto, entendible exabrupto por parte de K.O..

-¡Ugh! ¡Fink! ¡E-eso está MAL! ¡EN MUCHOS NIVELES!- Exclamó el chico, visiblemente sonrojado por la vergüenza de estar sosteniendo algo de naturaleza tan íntima como lo era ese frasco de agua usada, al cual no tardo en arrojar al suelo.

Tras ver eso, Fink solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa, obviamente divertida por la situación, antes de responder…

-Ohh. Entonces, ¿Mi regalo no te gusto? Es una pena, ya que varios de mis fans se morirían de ganas de tener algo así.- Declaró ella mientras simulaba una expresión de pena o desilusión que difícilmente podría ser tomada en serio debido a la sonrisa burlona que tenía en el rostro. Inmediatamente después, ella se volteó para ver unos arbustos detrás suyo, tomó otro frasco cilíndrico de vidrio de su cinturón y gritó… -¡A VER, CHICOS! ¡ENSÉÑENLES DE LO QUE HABLO!- Acto seguido ella arrojó el recipiente al aire y vio cómo, antes de que este llegase a tocar el piso y se rompiese, un pequeño grupo de acosadores salía de entre los arbustos para así disputarse el derecho a atrapar lo que para ellos era un tesoro invaluable de su Diosa del internet.

Dicho grupo se empujó, golpeó y derribó entre sí con tal de ser el primero en atrapar el frasco lleno de agua usada, algo que simplemente dejó sin habla tanto a K.O. como a Dendy. No obstante, cuando el objeto finalmente llegó a impactar contra la mano de uno de ellos, el mismo rápidamente explotó, generando un gran impacto, mandando a volar ligeramente a algunos de los fanáticos y levantando una cortina de polvo del piso en el proceso. Dicho acto preocupó al dúo de héroes que observaban la escena, quienes de un segundo al otro pasaron de la incredulidad y la vergüenza ajena a la sorpresa y preocupación por el estado de los civiles afectados. Finalmente, cuando la cortina de humo se disipó, pudo verse como todo el grupo de fans se hallaba ahora en el piso, ligeramente heridos y algo chamuscados tras el impacto de lo que aparentemente había sido una bomba.

-¡Oops! Mi error.- Comentó Fink al ver la escena, hablando en un tono de voz visiblemente actuado y que no demostraba signos de arrepentimiento. -Creo que les arroje uno de los frascos con nitroglicerina. Oh, bueno, ¿Ustedes me perdonan, verdad, chicos?- Preguntó ella, al momento de dedicarle una mueca tierna a su grupo de fans, quienes de inmediato se levantaron del piso, aun a pesar de sus quemaduras, solo para decir cosas como "No hay nada que perdonar", "Todos cometemos errores, mi reina" y cosas así, mientras que otra gran parte del grupo optaba por vitorear frases como "¡Te amo, Fink!", "¡Dejaré que me quemes las veces que quieras, mi querida Waifu!", "¡Kyaa! ¡Como adoro cuando ella hace esa clase de maldades!", y otras tantas cosas similares, algo que obviamente dejó sin palabras a los dos héroes que se habían preocupado por su seguridad hasta hace solo un momento.

Fue observando dicha escena que a nuestro dúo protagónico se les cruzó un pensamiento que expresaron de forma conjunta en un único globo de pensamiento.

-A veces es increíble y aterrador el alcance y poder al que han llegado los Influencers hoy en día.- Musitaron en su cabeza los inexpresivos chicos mientras seguían observando como las víctimas del ataque de la roedora seguían vitoreándola y aclamándola a pesar de todo.

No obstante, luego de haberse cansado de escuchar lo que ella consideraba alabanzas patéticas y desesperadas hacia su persona, Fink levantó una mano en el aire para indicarle a su sequito que parara, solo para inmediatamente decirles que se retiren agitando ligeramente su mano. Y solo con eso, el pintoresco grupo de fans desapareció nuevamente entre los arbustos, dejando así nuevamente solos a la chica Gamer y al dúo de héroes.

Viendo que la pelea volvía a retomar su curso, tanto K.O. como Dendy adoptaron una posición de combate luego de que Fink voltease la cabeza hacia ellos y les dedicase una picaresca sonrisa.

-Así que, como ven, este bonito juguete de aquí no solo sirve para repartir regalos a mis patéticos y pervertidos seguidores de internet. En él también tengo preparadas toda clase de bombas y otras tantas sorpresitas que estoy SEGURA que les encantarán. Jejeje.- Declaró la muchacha, a la vez que jalaba ligeramente los tirantes de su cinturón de municiones con sus pulgares. -Así que, yo tendría mucho cuidado sí fuese ustedes, ya que uno nunca sabe que es lo que saldrá de aquí.- Comentó ella, al momento de recibir otros dos frascos con contenido desconocido proveniente de su cinturón, con los cuales no tardó en amenazarlos. -Ahora, ¡Tiemblen ante el impredecible poder de mi **(10) **"Belt of Bet"!- Vociferó ella, dando así un inicio formal a la tan ansiada pelea entre ellos tres.

…

La pelea dio inicio con Fink creando algo de distancia entre ella y el dúo heroico, luego de arrojar los dos frascos que tenía en la mano en el suelo, revelando así que estos contenían un poderoso acido que detuvo sus pasos el tiempo suficiente para que ella se alejase varios metros.

Aprovechando la distancia, ella procedió a arrojar otros dos frascos dirigidos hacia los héroes, quienes afortunadamente lograron hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo, evitando el impacto y viendo además que ambos frascos habían generado la aparición de una llamarada en el lugar donde había estado Dendy, y un gran bloque de hielo en donde había estado K.O..

Esto, lejos de asustarlos, solo sirvió para que ambos compartiesen una breve mirada en la cual se ponían de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer y se decían mutuamente que tuviesen cuidado.

Inmediatamente después, los dos chicos corrieron en direcciones opuestas, rodeando así el agujero que había dejado el ataque ácido de Fink, para así aproximarse hacia esta última y rodearla con una maniobra de pinzas.

No obstante, la chica rata, ni lenta ni perezosa, tomó otros dos recipientes de su cinturón y rápidamente los arrojó en línea recta hacía el rostro de los héroes.

Ante eso, tanto K.O. como Dendy respondieron de forma rápida, interceptando ambos frascos en el aire con un golpe de poder y un ataque holográfico respectivamente, causando que estos reventasen antes de tiempo.

Sin embargo, esto había sido anticipado por Fink, a quien no tardó en formársele una sonrisa en la cara al momento de ver cómo Dendy se vio obligada a detener su avance hacia ella debido a la repentina aparición de un nauseabundo olor proveniente del frasco que había roto en el aire. A su vez, K.O. también tuvo que dar media vuelta y alejarse de la roedora, ya que el recipiente que él había destruido contenía un centenar de abejas enojadas, a las cuales tuvo que alejar arrojando varios golpes a lo loco.

Fue una vez que se libró de ellas cuando el chico finalmente pudo continuar con su ataque frontal contra la muchacha, quien rápidamente contraatacó dejando caer otro frasco, el cual terminó por soltar varias tachuelas afiladas que, para desgracia del joven héroe, no pudieron ser evitadas y acabaron por clavársele en sus pies desnudos, obligándolo a tirarse al piso y comenzar a retirarlas una por una.

Aprovechándose de ello, y viendo que esta sería una oportunidad perfecta para fastidiar, Fink se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba un adolorido K.O. que no advirtió su presencia, ya que este estaba demasiado concentrado en el dolor que le producía retirar cada pequeña tachuela de sus pobres pies. Una vez ella estuvo a su lado, la chica cogió otro frasco de su cinturón, al cual le desenroscó la tapa con toda calma, revelando así que el líquido de dentro no era otra cosa más que otro frasco con su "Agua de baño de Chica-Rata-Gamer. Edición Especial".

Percatándose finalmente del "Peligro" a su lado, K.O. se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una Fink que tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras sujetaba el frasco por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Listo para tú baño, hermanito? Jejeje.- Comentó ella entre risas mientras se deleitaba con la compleja expresión de K.O., la cual básicamente le suplicaba que no hiciera lo que tenía en mente. Claro era que ese tipo de súplica solo alentaría más a la chica rata de hacer lo que quería, y lo habría hecho, de no ser por el hecho de que advirtió que Dendy había hecho uso de sus habilidades de salto para evitar la cortina de hedor que las había separado y así poder ir en la ayuda de su amigo.

Dándose cuenta de ello, Fink tomó otro nuevo frasco de su cinturón y lo arrojó al piso, a un par de metros de la trayectoria que estaba siguiendo la Kappa voladora. Poco después de que el recipiente chocase, fueron liberadas de este un par de semillas de súper-crecimiento, que rápidamente se internaron en el piso y crecieron hasta el cielo, creando así un obstáculo que hizo chocar a Dendy antes de poder acercarse más a Fink.

No obstante, fue gracias a esa distracción momentánea que K.O. fue capaz de terminar de quitarse todas las tachuelas de los pies y aprovechar el momento para derribar a Fink jalándola de una de sus piernas, con lo cual además logró que el frasco de agua se estrellase contra el piso muy lejos de él.

Habiendo caído de manera imprevista en el piso y quedando a merced del fuerte agarre de K.O., Fink debió pensar rápido en una forma de liberarse, razón por la cual cogió un nuevo frasco, al cual logró lanzar directamente en la cara del muchacho, quien, si bien no la soltó de inmediato luego de que los restos de vidrio chocaran con su cara, se vio obligado a hacerlo luego de ver que el objeto era básicamente una bomba de humo, la cual le hizo lagrimear los ojos y toser de forma incontrolable.

Siendo desorientado por el humo y estando consciente de que Fink se le había escapado de entre los dedos, K.O. lentamente se incorporó, se frotó ligeramente la cara con la mano y comenzó a abrir los ojos con tal de buscar algún indicio del paradero de la chica.

-_¡D-diablos! Estuve tan cerca. Ahora, ¿Dónde estás, Fink?_\- Se preguntó en su cabeza el muchacho mientras recorría de izquierda a derecha con su mirada, en un inútil intento por localizar a la maliciosa rata. Sin embargo, en medio de su búsqueda, K.O. atinó a escuchar un grito que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

-¡K.O.! ¿¡K.O.!? ¿¡Donde estás!? ¿¡Está todo bien!?-

Esa voz era nada menos que la de Dendy, quien, luego de chocar contra el tallo de la planta que literalmente se le había atravesado, se internó dentro de la cortina de humo para así poder ayudar a su amigo a escapar.

-¡Dendy! ¡Por aquí! ¡Descuida, estoy bie…!- Alcanzó a responder K.O., poco antes de escuchar como su amiga había producido un desgarrador grito de ayuda antes de quedar completamente en silencio. -¿¡Q-qué fue eso!? ¿¡DENDY!?- Vociferó entonces el muchacho, quien, guiado por su preocupación por el estado de su amiga, inmediatamente ideó una forma de deshacerse de todo el humo a su alrededor.

Fue así como él formó un enorme puño de poder alrededor de su propia mano y, acto seguido, lo estrello contra el piso de un modo tal que la onda expansiva del golpe acabó por despejar toda el área en un segundo.

Teniendo ya su visión despejada, K.O. pudo ver cómo Dendy se hallaba ahora atrapada en lo que parecía ser una especie de espuma densa, la cual cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza y una de sus manos, impidiéndole así realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento. Al lado de la chica, se encontraba Fink, quien parecía ser incapaz de ocultar su felicidad luego de habérselas arreglado para impactar a la joven Kappa con uno de los frascos especiales de su cinturón.

-Sé honesto, K.O., ¿No es esta la piñata más fea y deforme que hallas visto? Aun así, tiene un ALGO que hace que quieras golpearla, ¿No crees? Jejeje.- Comentó la chica rata mientras sujetaba con una de sus manos las dos mejillas de una indefensa e incapacitada Dendy, provocando que esta hiciese una torpe expresión.

-¡FINK! ¡Déjala ir AHORA! ¡O VOY A…!- Exclamó un enfurecido K.O., mientras apretaba los puños; haciendo que brotase energía de ellos; y se ponía en posición para lanzar un ataque.

-¡A-pa-pa! Yo que tú no haría eso, K.O.. Ya que algo MUY malo podría acabar por pasarle a tu queridísima amiguita antes de que tú hicieras algo.- Comentó Fink, dejando así bien en clara su amenaza hacia Dendy, la cual solo se vio recalcada luego de que su cinturón la proveyera de otro frasco de dudoso contenido. -Algo como…¡ESTO!- Exclamó entonces, momentos antes de darle un ligero vistazo al objeto y exclamar. -¡Oh vaya! Y con lo inflamable que es esta espuma, realmente no quiero ni imaginar lo que te pasaría si te arrojo esto, ranita.- Declaró ella, exagerando mucho sus gestos y demostrando una preocupación visiblemente fingida y sarcástica.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, K.O.! ¡Las posibilidades de que haga lo que diga o su sola afirmación respecto de la naturaleza inflamable de esta espuma son extremadamente bajas!- Afirmó la cautiva Dendy, quien, luego de agitar la cabeza, pudo librarse del ligero agarre que Fink ejercía sobre su barbilla.

No obstante, y sin perder ni una décima de su actitud serena y tranquila, Fink se agacho para así tener su cabeza al mismo nivel que la de Dendy, para luego rodear con el brazo el cuello de esta última, haciendo así que los costados de sus cabezas quedasen pegados entre sí antes de decir…

-¡Ja! Buena teoría, cuatrojos. Pero dime, K.O., ¿Realmente quieres correr el riesgo?- Exclamó Fink, en un intento de echar abajo las suposiciones de Dendy y llenar de dudas al chico frente a ellas, todo mientras ella misma se dedicaba a jugar de un modo amenazante con el frasco de vidrio que tenía en la mano, haciéndolo pasar por entre encima de sus dedos como lo haría con una moneda.

Dudando brevemente acerca de lo que debería hacer, y a la vez, tratando de calmarse para pensar con mayor claridad, K.O. finalmente chasqueó la lengua y bajó los puños antes de responder a la provocación de la maliciosa roedora.

-Muy bien, Fink. Lo haremos a tu modo. Dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga para hacer que liberes a Dendy?- Preguntó el chico, visiblemente frustrado por tener que ceder a las demandas de su retorcida hermanastra.

-Oh, sabía que entenderías, hermanito. No cabe duda de que eres todo un héroe. Jaja.- Se burló brevemente la muchacha, poco antes de despegar su brazo del cuello de su rehén para así enderezarse de nuevo. -Muy bien, mi pedido para esta ocasión será permitirme lanzar uno de "Estos" contra ti.- Continuó ella, luego de haber recibido un nuevo recipiente de su cinturón, el cual aterrizó directamente en su otra mano libre. -NO puedes esquivarlo, NI romperlo antes de tiempo, debes dejar que te dé DIRECTAMENTE.- Terminó de aclarar ella, sin dejar de sonreír ni por un momento.

Ante ese pedido, K.O. trató de mostrarse impávido e inalterable, pero de lejos se podía apreciar el desagrado que le causaba la idea de ser impactado por un vial lleno del material con el cual Fink había tratado de cubrirlo en dos ocasiones.

-K.O.…n-no tienes que…- Intentó comentar Dendy luego de notar la perceptible renuencia de su amigo, quien, lejos de tomar sus palabras como una buena excusa para negarse, en ellas vio reflejadas el motivo por el cual NO lo haría.

-Está bien, Fink. Trato hecho. Yo dejaré que me des con…eso. Pero tú a cambio dejarás ir a Dendy y daremos por terminado este encuentro, ¿Ok?- Preguntó K.O., para así clarificar los pocos términos de su acuerdo y también sacarse la duda de si bañarlo a él con agua de baño usada era la única razón por la cual ella había venido a "Atacar" la Plaza en primer lugar.

-Me parece bien. A fin de cuentas, una vez que te dé con esto, ya no tendré nada más que hacer en este basurero.- Respondió Fink, dando así una respuesta a las dos preguntas que rondaban por la mente de K.O.. Sellado ahora el trato entre ambos, Fink entonces hizo hacia atrás su brazo, apunto y calculo bien la fuerza necesaria para el lanzamiento antes de exclamar. -Ahora…¡TOMA ESTO!-

Y con eso dicho, el recipiente que hasta ese entonces había estado en las manos de Fink finalmente fue lanzado, dibujando así un ligero arco en el aire a medida que se dirigía hacia su objetivo, un K.O. que había optado por cerrar los ojos y dejar a la vista sus manos abiertas, todo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para el impacto y el ser bañado por lo que él consideraba "Algo sumamente desagradable".

Finalmente, el recipiente de vidrio encontró el fin de su recorrido e impacto contra el pecho expuesto del chico, quien luego de sentir el golpe, se sorprendió enormemente por no sentir nada que se pareciera a la húmeda sensación para la que se había preparado mentalmente.

-_¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…? Y…¿El agua?_\- Alcanzó a preguntarse en su cabeza el chico, poco antes de comenzar a abrir sus ojos para ver con qué acababa de ser golpeado.

Cuando finalmente hubo despegado sus parpados, K.O. pudo notar como, en efecto, no había ningún tipo de mancha visible en la zona en la cual había impactado el objeto. Sin embargo, aun tras haber comprobado que su principal miedo no se había cumplido, él seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento del cual no pudo deshacerse.

-_N-no sé porque…pero tengo un mal presentimiento…_\- -Fink…¿Qué fue lo que…?- Alcanzó a pensar y decir el muchacho, momentos antes de que una risa burlona por parte de la chica rata y un desaforado grito de parte de su amiga lo hicieran perder el hilo de la conversación.

-¡K.O.! ¡TU CUELLO! ¡MIRA TU CUELLO!- Vociferó Dendy, quien desde la distancia había podido observar qué cosa había sido arrojada contra su amigo.

Reaccionando rápidamente a la advertencia, K.O. se volteó para ver que en su cuello se hallaba un pequeño insecto de apariencia sumamente sospechosa. El mismo poseía unas grandes pinzas en su boca, las cuales no dudaba en abrir y cerrar enérgica y repetidamente mientras le dedicaba una clara mirada al cuello expuesto de K.O..

Advirtiendo entonces qué era lo que contenía el recipiente arrojado por Fink, K.O. trató de deshacerse del pequeño invasor que se hallaba sobre su hombro antes de que este hiciese lo que él ya se imaginaba que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, cuando la mano del chico estuvo a poco más de unos centímetros, aquel malicioso bicho finalmente acabo por darle al muchacho la mordida con la cual tanto había blofeado desde que se hubo posado sobre su hombro.

Fue justo después de la mordida y de un ligero jadeo de dolor que K.O. finalmente pudo sujetar al insecto y sacárselo del hombro. No obstante, cuando él lo sostuvo en su mano y trató de dirigirle a Fink una pregunta respecto a la naturaleza de dicha criatura, todo su campo de visión comenzó a nublarse, a la vez que sentía como si sus piernas perdiesen su fuerza y no pudieran sostener más el peso de su cuerpo.

-F-Fink…¿Qué…fue…lo que…que…q…?- Alcanzó a tartamudear K.O., momentos antes de caer de lleno al piso, golpeándose directamente la cara con el impacto y causando en ambas chicas que lo observaban dos reacciones muy opuestas.

-¡K.O.!- Exclamó Dendy, visiblemente preocupada por el estado actual de su amigo, y más aún cuando su mente divagaba respecto de todos los posibles efectos que la picadura de aquel insecto misterioso podría tener en él.

-_Jujuju. Muy bien. Tal parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan_.- Musitó en su cabeza Fink, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dedicarle una sonrisa picaresca al cuerpo inmóvil de K.O., una sonrisa en la cual ella dejaba ver sus afilados dientes, casi como si se tratase de un depredador hambriento observando una presa fácil. -_Ahora…solo queda ir a buscar al bello durmiente y…_\- Continuó monologando la chica, tras haberse separado finalmente de Dendy y comenzado a marchar en la dirección hacia la cual se encontraba el inconsciente cuerpo de K.O.. Sin embargo, ella tuvo que detenerse luego de notar como, en un pobre intento de detenerla, Dendy había usado su única mano libre para aferrarse al pliegue inferior de su camisa.

-Solicito que me informes ahora mismo…¿¡QUÉ ERA ESE ARTRÓPODO NO IDENTIFICADO QUE MORDIÓ A K.O.!? ¿¡Y QUÉ ES LO QUE PLANEAS HACER CON ÉL AHORA QUE ES INCAPAZ DE DEFENDERSE!?- Preguntó la joven Kappa, mientras su rostro dejaba entrever el nivel de preocupación por el estado actual y futuro de su amigo, algo de lo cual Fink no tardó en burlarse.

-¿Oh? Así que quieres saber, ¿Eh, ranita?- Cuestionó Fink, mientras veía por lo bajo a la inmóvil muchacha, emanando siempre un aire de superioridad. -Pues bueno, solo te diré…- Continuó ella, está vez moviendo sus manos en la dirección en la que se encontraba la mano con la cual Dendy la sujetaba. -¡Que ese NO es tu puto problema!- Exclamó entonces, al momento de jalar con fuerza el borde de su camisa, liberándola así del débil agarre que la Kappa había ceñido sobre él en primer lugar. -¡Joder! Ustedes los héroes, ¡Siempre preocupados por todos y todo a su alrededor, aun cuando ellos mismos están en situaciones peligrosas! ¡JA! ¡Eso será algo que yo NUNCA voy a poder entender!- Declaró la roedora, dándole finalmente la espalda a Dendy y retomando de nuevo su camino hacia K.O.. Sin embargo, cuando hubo recorrido un par de pasos, ella dio vuelta su cabeza para dedicarle una última burla. -Sí tan preocupada estás por lo que pueda hacerle a tu "Amiguito Especial", eres libre de librarte de esa trampa y seguirnos, ¡Nerd!- Terminó de decir ella, para luego despedirse de Dendy sacando la lengua, frunciendo las cejas y usando su mano derecha para formar una "L" en su frente **(11)**.

Tras eso, Dendy intentó forcejear y librarse de la espuma que le impedía el movimiento, mientras veía con impotencia y enojo el momento en el cual Fink tomaba a K.O. de la pierna y comenzaba a arrastrarlo fuera de escena y en dirección a Boxmore.

…

**Boxmore. ?. Interior.**

Al cabo de una hora de inconsciencia absoluta, nuestro joven héroe y protagonista finalmente comienza a mostrar signos de estar recobrando el conocimiento, aunque sea de forma ligera y relativa. Dicho de otra forma, un confundido y medio dormido K.O. acababa de abrir sus fatigados y pesados ojos, para así ver, con una visión nublada propia de alguien soñoliento, que se encontraba en un lugar que no le resultaba particularmente familiar.

-_¿Eh? ¿Dónde…estoy?_\- Se preguntó el muchacho, mientras le daba un recorrido a la oscura habitación en la que se hallaba, descartando rápidamente varios lugares en los cuales él acostumbraba dormir.

Viendo que no era capaz de ubicar dicho lugar, el chico opto por tratar de levantarse de la grande y cómoda cama en la que se hallaba, pero al momento de hacerlo, este se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-_J-joder. Tengo el cuerpo destruido. Es como sí cada uno de mis músculos estuviera en llamas_.- Comentó K.O., luego de un fallido y doloroso intento por incorporarse. -_Oh bien, tal parece que voy a tener que quedarme aquí y descansar un poco._\- Decidió él, poco antes de soltar un ligero suspiro de cansancio y tratar de repasar todo lo que recordaba antes de despertarse ahí, pudiendo recordar cosas como su tranquila tarde, el sonar de la Alerta Fucsia, la llegada de Dendy en su ayuda y una pequeña parte de su pelea con Fink.

No obstante, cuando el chico estuvo a poco y nada de rememorar lo acontecido en sus últimos minutos de consciencia, este fue sorprendido por una inesperada sensación proveniente de la zona de su entrepierna. Dicha sensación no podría ser otra cosa más que la única e inconfundible caricia del viento al pasar por sus partes nobles, un refrescante alivio que el muchacho había experimentado más de una vez en las noches calurosas de verano en las cuales había optado por dormir libre de toda prenda alguna, un placer que, en ese momento, hizo que se percatase de un nuevo hecho en su actual situación.

-_Espera. Acaso…estoy…¿Desnudo?_\- Se cuestionó un K.O. cada vez más confundido sobre el cómo es que había llegado a despertar desnudo y adolorido en un cuarto extraño y notablemente diferente de su alcoba y cama habitual. No obstante, lo que él sintió a continuación, fue algo tan sorpresivo e inesperado que literalmente corto de raíz toda clase de línea de pensamiento qué hubo tratado de formar.

En medio de su soliloquio, K.O. sintió cómo repentinamente su agazapada y estática polla acababa de ser sujetada por una mano de características notablemente delicadas y femeninas.

-_¿Eh? ¿¡EH!? ¿¡Q-QUÉ RAY…!?_\- Fue lo que se preguntó el muchacho, poco antes de que la misteriosa mano comenzará a frotar su intimidad de arriba a debajo de un modo rítmico, cuidadoso y placentero, el cual no tardo en ponerlo duro. -_¡Ah! J-joder…no tengo idea de quien sea esa mano, pero…¡R-realmente parece saber lo que hace!_\- Exclamó en su cabeza el chico, todo mientras su cuerpo sufría ligeros espasmos y su boca dejaba salir unos ligeros y entrecortados jadeos de satisfacción, algo que no tardó en hacer feliz a la muchacha responsable de tales reacciones.

Fue debido a ello que la silueta sombría y enigmática que se hallaba jugueteando en ese momento con K.O. opto por "Intensificar" su juego, todo con el fin de poder observar más y mejores reacciones por parte del inmovilizado muchacho, cuyo miembro ya había alcanzado una rigidez y tamaño sumamente considerable y tentador desde el punto de vista de esta.

Ella entonces dejó de limitarse únicamente a las frotadas básicas y comenzó a usar sus manos de un modo más "Imaginativo", por así decirlo. Fue así que ella usó su dedo índice y pulgar para rodear una parte del miembro del chico previa a la corona del glande; asegurándose de que el círculo formado por ambas falanges sea inferior al diámetro que tenía el borde de la cabeza de la polla; y, acto seguido comenzar a realizar un movimiento de vaivén sumamente habilidoso, el cual tenía como objetivo principal molestar una de las zonas más sensibles que tenía el órgano sexual masculino.

Otro truco usado por ella; haciendo uso de su otra mano libre y a la vez que realizaba el acto antes mencionado; fue el de sujetar las pelotas del muchacho de un modo tal que dos de sus dedos quedaron ubicados en el medio de ambos testículos, mientras que su meñique e índice se encargaban de sujetar los costados del escroto, pudiendo así llevar adelante actos como masajear la completa totalidad de la zona encargada de la producción de semen, o cosas más rudas, como lo serían un ocasional apretón, hecho con una fuerza y agresividad bien implementadas, las cuales causaban más satisfacción que dolor en sí.

Siendo víctima de esa clase de técnicas tan placenteras y bien realizadas, la todavía confusa mente de K.O. fue incapaz de concentrarse como el chico quería, y en lugar de tratar de enfocarse en descubrir cosas como "¿Qué pasaba?" o "¿A quién pertenecía dicha mano?", lo único que esta pudo hacer fue embriagarse de una refrescante sensación de goce sexual y enviar ordenes menores al cuerpo, como aumentar el ritmo cardiaco, generar más y más constantes temblores o producir una mayor cantidad de gemidos, mientras solo una pequeñísima parte de la conciencia del joven héroe se encargaba de lo demás.

-_¡C-cielos! ¡Solo había visto esa clase de cosas en películas! S-si sigue así…no va faltar mucho para que…- -_¿¡AHHHH!?- Fue lo único que alcanzó a pasar por la cabeza y salir por la boca del chico al momento de caer presa de otra nueva y extraordinaria sensación que solo había sido capaz de experimentar en sus sueños más indecorosos, la sensación de una mamada.

Pero claro estaba que el salto de la fantasía a la realidad tenía una diferencia simplemente abismal, cosa que se vio reflejada por la técnica que estaba demostrando su misteriosa compañera, la cual distaba mucho del tipo de cosas con las que K.O. había fantaseado más de una vez hacer un día con Dendy o una que otra chica sexy que apareciera en su vida o en algún medio de su interés.

Dichas diferencias eran cosa como la forma en que la chica misteriosa había comenzado, la cual fue súbita y sin ningún tipo de advertencia previo o forma de "Aviso" que sirviesen para que K.O. se preparase mentalmente; luego estaba el nivel de intensidad tanto de la fuerza de succión como del alcance que la chica fue capaz de alcanzar en aquel primer acto de inserción, en el cual consiguió introducir dentro de sí unas dos terciabas partes del miembro antes de mostrar signos de arcadas, todo mientras se las arreglaba para ejercer una considerable presión tanto con su lengua como con el efecto de vacío que era capaz de generar con su boca, ambas cosas que, en sumatoria, hicieron que K.O. tuviese que hacer un esfuerzo extremo por no correrse en ese mismo momento.

Al ser testigo de dicha reacción por parte del muchacho, la chica se limitó a fruncir los labios para realizar una ligera sonrisa, momentos antes de hacer retroceder su cabeza y comenzar verdaderamente con su exhaustiva y habilidosa técnica de mamada. No obstante, fue ese pequeño y breve gesto, percibido únicamente por la "Cercanía" que K.O. tenía con la boca de la chica, lo que iluminó la abombada mente del héroe con una idea que, si bien era olvidada momentáneamente entre cada ida y venida de la muchacha que le dejaba la mente literalmente en blanco, la misma iba cobrando mayor fuerza a la vez que K.O. finalmente iba recuperando su consciencia.

-_E-espera…¿Ella…sonrió? ¿Sonrió al…verme? Ella…¿¡Ella me puede ver en la oscuridad!?_\- Reflexionó brevemente K.O. entre los pocos y breves momentos en los cuales la chica no le chupaba, literalmente, las ideas con el apretón de sus labios, los movimientos de su lengua o la fuerza con la que sorbía su miembro cada vez que hacía retroceder su cabeza. -_¡E-ESO ES! A-AHORA LO RECUERDO TODO!_\- Comentó el chico al finalmente rellenar las pocas lagunas mentales que aún quedaban en su memoria. -_Dendy…Fink…e-ese insecto…y…que Fink me llevo con ella a…a…_\- Estaba relatando él, llegando así a coordinar la recuperación de sus pocos recuerdos perdidos con el momento en el cual acabo por llegar al clímax.

Dicho de otra forma, al mismo tiempo en el cual K.O. hubo recordado todo lo ocurrido, este también hubo llegado al límite de su resistencia, razón por la cual, en lugar de esbozar mentalmente las pocas palabras que le quedaban para completar su reflexión mental, este se vio obligado a dejar de lado su línea de pensamiento para así dar paso a la inconfundible, embriagadora y placentera sensación que solo podía atribuirse al momento de liberación orgásmica.

Fue entonces así que, luego de haber sido atacado por toda clase de técnicas, hasta ese entonces desconocidas para él, K.O. al final acabo por correrse dentro de la boca de la muchacha, quien, a pesar de hacerse sorprendido por el momento en el cual el chico soltó su primer disparo, ella reaccionó con una velocidad notable que de inmediato la llevó a cambiar su enfoque, pasando así de dar una hábil y grácil mamada a separar su boca del miembro masculino y volver a utilizar sus manos para frotar al mismo, obligando así que toda la descarga expulsada del mismo fuese guiada a su boca abierta. Esto lo había hecho con la idea de beber todo el esperma que saliera, pero muy para su sorpresa, tanto el volumen del líquido como la potencia y frecuencia con la que K.O. disparó, acabo por abrumarla y causando que varios de los disparos impactasen en su rostro o simple y llanamente terminasen por sobrepasar el límite que su boca era capaz de contener. Dicho de otra forma, la primer corrida de K.O. fue lo bastante basta y abundante como para cubrir todo el rostro de la muchacha y a la vez llenar la boca de esta última, aun cuando ella había estado tragándose el líquido a medida que este emanaba del órgano masculino, un hecho que sin duda sorprendió por igual a ambos chicos.

Una vez concluido el momento de la eyaculación, K.O. finalmente tuvo la fuerza y voluntad suficiente como para coordinar una pregunta que desde hace poco había estado rondando en su cabeza.

-Eres tú, ¿Verdad, Fink?- Preguntó el muchacho, logrando así no solo haber podido esbozar su primera oración desde que había despertado, sino además haber conseguido incorporarse ligeramente sobre la cama, utilizando sus codos para sostenerse.

Ante esa pregunta hubo uno o dos segundos de silencio, los cuales poco después fueron cortados por una sonrisa que dejó entrever varios dientes afilados y un par de ojos rojos que pudieron ser vistos por el chico luego de que este finalmente fuese capaz de adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación.

**Boxmore. Cuarto de Fink. Interior.**

-Así que…finalmente despertaste del todo, ¿Eh? Oh vaya, y yo que tenía la intención de dejarte con la duda de "¿Quién me está haciendo esto?" por un poco más de tiempo. Pero ni modo.- Comentó la familiar voz de la chica rata, poco antes de chasquear sus dedos y hacer que todo el cuarto, que hasta ese momento hubo estado a oscuras, se iluminará por completo, revelando así que K.O. había atinado a la hora de adivinar cosas como "El lugar donde estaba", "¿Cómo había llegado ahí?" y "¿Quién le acababa de dar esa mamada?", sin embargo, el hecho de encontrarse con una Fink completamente desnuda y cubierta por una gran mascarilla hecho de su recién eyaculado semen fue algo que él no había esperado ver, y que obviamente le causaron una gran sorpresa.

Para empeorar las cosas, si bien K.O. no tenía una experiencia real previa a la hora de juzgar un cuerpo femenino desnudo, era imposible negar que Fink poseía varios atributos sumamente encantadores y deseables en cualquier mujer. Destacando principalmente su figura esbelta, la cual bien podría hacerla merecedora de un trabajo de modelo; unos pechos de buen tamaño, que si bien era visiblemente más pequeños que los de Dendy no dejaban de tener una masa considerable; un par de pezones de un tono verde más oscuro que el resto de su pelaje, quienes poseían un juego de piercings atravesados, los cuales únicamente lo hacían más tentadores a la vista; y por último, pero no menos importante, un trasero de gran volumen, el cual, si bien K.O. había sido capaz de apreciar en más de una ocasión debido a los ajustados shorts que la chica acostumbraba a usar, verlo desprovistos de estos últimos y admirando el hecho de que una fina y juguetona cola de roedor salía por encima de estos daba sin duda una visión por demás tentadora para un muchacho tan relativamente inocente como lo era él.

Dándose cuenta de la forma en que K.O. se le había quedado viendo, Fink; quien en ese momento se hallaba recostada frente a él sobre una cama por demás extensa; no desperdició aquella oportunidad para burlarse de la expresión en el rostro estupefacto del muchacho.

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa, héroe? Actúas como si esta fuera tu primera vez…en ser "Capturado", OBVIAMENTE. Jejeje.- Se burló la roedora, quien con su comentario obviamente se refería al hecho de lo visiblemente impactado y nervioso que K.O. se estaba mostrando, algo que daba a entender que esta era la primera vez que él tenía de frente a una mujer desnuda de carne y hueso.

Fue aquel agudo comentario lo que hizo que K.O. finalmente saliera de su trance y se dispusiera a confrontar a su libidinosa y sensual captora.

-¡E-ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡Fink, esta vez sí que has ido demasiado lejos! ¡Si piensas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados entonces estás muy…!- Exclamó K.O., a la hora de incorporarse todavía más sobre la superficie de cama, adaptando así una posición que le permitiría usar alguna de sus técnicas de combate y escapar de lo que sea que la muchacha tuviese planeado hacer con él. No obstante, cuando hubo intentado apretar los puños para así acumular energía en ellos y atacar, K.O. no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. -_¿Eh? ¿Q-qué pasa?_\- Se preguntó él, al momento de percatarse que no había ninguna clase de fuerza concentrándose o emanando de ninguno de sus dos puños.

No obstante, como respuesta a la amenaza y sabiendo mejor que nadie sobre el estado actual del muchacho frente a ella, Fink, de un solo y débil empujón logró que K.O. cayera rendido nuevamente sobre la superficie de la cama. Acto seguido, ella se posicionó justo encima de este y lo sujeto de ambas muñecas para así negarle la posibilidad de volver a levantarse. Y ya en esa nueva posición, la chica exclamó…

-¿"Estoy muy en lo cierto"? Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas.- En un tono que denotaba tranquilidad y una confianza absoluta de poder controlar por completo la situación.

Sin saber exactamente qué pasaba, K.O. hizo un intento de forcejear para liberarse del agarre de Fink, pero aun luego de hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas, este se dio cuenta de que era simplemente inútil.

-_¡N-no lo entiendo! ¿¡Porque no puedo usar mis poderes ni liberarme de un agarre tan simple!? ¡Yo tengo un nivel de "Fuerza Física" mayor al de Fink!_\- Se cuestionó un K.O. cada vez más nervioso y preocupado, poco antes de recibir una respuesta a sus preguntas de la boca de su propia captora.

-Oh~ ¿Qué pasa, K.O.? ¿Acaso notas algo raro con tus poderes y estadísticas?- Preguntó la chica rata, en un tono obviamente sarcástico y burlesco, el cual hacía notorio el hecho de que ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando con el chico. -Bueno, eso no sería una sorpresa. Después de todo, es uno de los tantos efectos "Divertidos" que tiene ese insecto que te pico.- Declaró ella, revelando así que aquella picadura que K.O. había recibido antes tenía más de un objetivo que el de solo dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿D-de qué clase de efectos estás hablando?- Alcanzó a preguntar un K.O. visiblemente contrariado por un muy mal presentimiento que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Ante esa pregunta dicho con ese tono de voz y preocupación visible, Fink solo pudo sonreír amplia y maliciosamente antes de responder.

-Oh, nada muy importante, de verás. Todo lo que ese amiguito hace es intercambiar ciertas "Estadísticas" de la persona a la que pica. Dicho de otra forma, lo que te está pasando ahora es debido a que tus puntos de "Fuerza Física" han sido cambiados por los puntos que tienes en otro tipo de estadística.- Reveló entonces la muchacha, quien parecía estar divirtiéndose y excitándose notablemente por la gran sensación de poder y dominio que era capaz de ejercer sobre este desprotegido K.O.. -Como dato curioso, dependiendo de la combinación de colores del insecto, este indica que clase de cosas intercambia. Realmente no tienes ni idea del tiempo que me tomó encontrar la combinación que yo quería.- Acotó brevemente ella, mientras rememoraba haber pasado una buena parte de sus últimas vacaciones de verano buscando sin descanso el esquivo insecto que la ayudaría a conseguir lo que quería.

-¿De qué clase de comb…?- Intentó preguntar el muchacho, poco antes de sentir como la delicada y flexible cola de Fink acababa de envolverse alrededor de su miembro, poco antes de que la chica contestará con un…

-A-DI-VI-NA~.-

Tras ver eso, K.O. no tardó en darse cuenta de cuál había sido la estadística que se había intercambiado, ya que él, tras poner algo más de atención, de inmediato notó que su polla se veía extrañamente más grande y gruesa de lo que él recordaba, sin contar el hecho de que no había demostrado ningún tipo de signo de agotamiento o flacidez luego de la gran corrida que había soltado hace cosa de solo unos minutos.

-N-no puede ser…- Musitó el incrédulo muchacho, poco antes de hacer una prueba que le quitaría todas las dudas que aún le quedasen. Fue así que K.O. hizo usó de la técnica que conocía para enviar fuerza a sus puños, solo que esta vez, el objetivo de dicha energía acumulada fue el palpitante apéndice que poseía en su entrepierna, el cual de inmediato comenzó a emanar un aura eléctrica a su alrededor, del mismo modo que lo hacían sus manos normalmente. -_¡E-esto tiene que ser una broma! ¿¡Ella realmente intercambio todos mis puntos de poder en la estadística "Sexual"!?_\- Se preguntó el estupefacto muchacho, al recordar que Dendy una vez le había hablado sobre el gran abanico de "Estadísticas Secundarias" que cada héroe y villano tenía en sus "Pow Cards", y en las cuales la estadística que él mencionaba se encontraba registrada, pero solo era posible de ver si el respectivo dueño de dicha tarjeta era el que permitiese la visualización de la misma. K.O. además recordó con miedo que su propio nivel en dicha área era muy bajo, lo cual explicaba su aparente impotencia muscular.

-¡Mm-hmm! ¡No está nada mal! ¿No crees?- Comentó Fink luego de sentir con su cola como el pene del chico acababa de palpitar y crecer ligeramente luego de que este hiciera su pequeña "Prueba". -Dime, ¿No te parece este un cambio positivo en nuestra relación, hermanito?- Preguntó ella, esta vez en un tono más seductor y tranquilo, pero que desde la perspectiva de K.O. solo podía significar "Peligro inminente". -Estando así, hay toooooooda clase de cosas que podemos hacer juntos. Y lo que es mejor, ¡Teniéndome a mí como la única capaz de dirigir las cosas! ¡Nada podría ser mejor que eso! ¿¡Verdad~!?- Cuestionó la muchacha, poco antes de darle una ligera lamida y un posterior mordisco al cuello del chico, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que temblar ante la sola idea de lo que la sádica chica tenía preparado para él.

Teniendo ya esclarecida la naturaleza de la situación en la que estaba, K.O. solo pudo pensar en una cosa mientras una desinhibida y sobrexcitada Fink centraba esta vez la atención de su voraz boca en su oreja, a la cual le relamió su interior y mordisqueo el lóbulo que colgaba de esta.

-_Por favor. Si hay alguien allá afuera, que pueda venir ayudarme. ¡Sea quien sea! ¡LE PIDO POR FAVOR QUE SE DÉ PRISA!_\- Exclamó en su mente el muchacho, rogando así a los cielos que alguien viniese pronto en su ayuda.

…

**Lakewood Plaza Turbo: Bodega de Gar. Estacionamiento.**

Mientras K.O. pasaba por aquella comprometedora situación, en el estacionamiento de la Plaza se hallaba Dendy, quien todavía se encontraba atrapada y pegada al piso debido a la espuma espesa con la cual Fink la había inmovilizado durante su pelea.

Junto a ella se hallaban los dos jóvenes aspirantes a héroes que trabajaban junto a K.O., quien, por más que intentaron, por sus propios medios, liberar a la Kappa amiga de su superior y amigo, no habían llegado a nada que resultase verdaderamente efectivo. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de ambos, Dendy fue capaz de poner en sus manos una copia de repuesto de su **(12)** "Hack-Pack", la cual tenía guardada en su oficina de trabajo.

Fue por ello que, en estos momentos, la heroína de piel verde se encontraba "Hackeando" la estructura de la masa que la retenía, dando gracias de que todavía tuviese una mano con la cual trabajar.

-Quiero expresarles mi completo agradecimiento por su asistencia en estos momentos, chicos nuevos. No sé qué otro posible accionar hubiese tenido que implementado si no hubieran ido a buscar esto por mí.- Comentó Dendy mientras analizaba toda clase de información presente en la pantalla de su aparato y modificaba una que otra línea de texto dentro de la misma.

-El placer ha sido mío, Lady Dendy, la Kappa.- Declaró Liam, al momento de hacer una pequeña reverencia, todo para así mantenerse en su papel de "Noble caballero".

-Si, después de todo, cualquier amigo del Sr. K.O. es amigo nuestro.- Acotó de forma despreocupada Stellaria, mientras sujetaba la peculiar mochila de la muchacha y veía con interés y expectación lo que haría el curioso cable que conectaba al aparato con la espuma una vez que la dueña y creadora de esta última terminase de teclear datos en ella. -Por cierto, ¿Ya casi terminas?-

-Afirmativo. Solo debo tipear una última línea de código, ¡Yyyyyyy…!- Exclamó Dendy, poco antes de terminar la línea antes mencionada y presionar finalmente "Enter" para así ingresar el código que la liberaría de su peculiar prisión.

Fue así como una pequeña descarga eléctrica brotó de la mochila de la muchacha, enviando así un comando que sobrescribió la propia naturaleza de la inusual y resistente espuma espesa, la cual acabo por derretirse de manera inmediata, casi como si de un helado se tratase.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Yo no pude cortar esa cosa ni siquiera usando mi espada!- Exclamó un Liam completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver con sus ojos, al punto de nuevamente dejarse llevar y perder el acento cortes y medieval con el cual siempre trataba de comunicarse.

-¡Cielos! ¡El Sr. K.O. no bromeaba cuando dijo que podías "Hackear" lo que…! ¿S-sea?- Estaba comentando una igualmente emocionada Stellaria, momentos antes de posar su vista en la muchacha a que iban dirigidos dichos cumplidos, notando así que está última tenía una expresión compleja y algo aterradora en ese momento.

-Nuevamente, quisiera reintegrar mi aprecio por su ayuda, chicos nuevos. Pero si me disculpan, tengo dos citas importantes que atender en este momento. Una referente al rescate de su amigo/jefe.- Comentó Dendy, con una mirada sombría, la cuales servía para expresar el nivel de concentración e impaciencia que tenía por salir a dicho encuentro. -Y la otra, referente a cierta fémina roedora que se atrevió a usarme como carnada y luego despedirse con insultos y el reto de "Ir a por ella". A ella sí que no pretendo hacerla esperar.- Terminó de relatar la muchacha, quien, al recordar la experiencia, perdió todo rastro de amabilidad en su rostro y pasó a tener un par de ojos afilados y un aura siniestra que dejaban en evidencia el fuerte deseo que tenía por tomar represarías contra esa última.

Siendo testigos de ello, los dos jóvenes ayudantes de la Bodega no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros y decir…

-N-no hay de qué. Buena suerte.- Poco antes de hacerse a un lado lo más rápido posible, sin atreverse siquiera a ofrecer su ayuda en la misión de rescate de su jefe, pues tenían en claro que eso era algo que Dendy quería hacer sí o sí por su cuenta.

Quedando sola entonces, Dendy, sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión facial o su aura agresiva, se giró para ver en dirección a Boxmore, poco antes de comenzar a marchar directamente hacia dicho lugar, sabiendo bien que sus dos objetivos se hallarían ahí reunidos.

…

**Boxmore. Cuarto de Fink. Interior.**

Ajenos y sin conocimiento alguno de lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior, tanto K.O. como Fink se encontraban ubicados de una forma que, para cualquiera que los viera desde afuera, sería visto como algo mínimamente comprometedor. Fink se encontraba de cuclillas y con las caderas posicionadas justo encima de la cabeza del chico, quien, por su parte, todavía permanecía recostado sobre la cama, y se mostraba visiblemente incomodo por tener una cierta parte de la muchacha justo en frente de su rostro.

-¡F-Fink…! ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Yo ¡Realmente! ¡Realmente! ¡REALMENTE! No creo que debamos hacer esto!- Declaró un nervioso K.O., al contemplar frente a él la entera disposición del coño húmedo de Fink, sabiendo muy bien lo que esta última pretendía pedirle que haga y teniendo muy en claro que, aun a pesar de su renuencia o quejas al respecto, la que tendría la última palabra en el asunto sería la propia chica.

-¡Oh, vamos, K.O.! Si no mal recuerdo, yo no tuve ningún problema en darte un gustito a ti. ¿Acaso vas a decirme que un héroe taaaaaan bueno como tú solo sabe tomar y no dar?- Preguntó ella de forma sumamente sarcástica, mientras que el simple hecho de poder hacer lo que quisiese con su indefenso y casi inocente hermanastro la estaba llenando de una enorme sensación de poder y excitación, las cuales no tardaron en ser reflejadas en forma de líquido en su coño o de rigidez en sus pezones.

-¡No es eso! ¡Y-yo solo decía que…!- Trató de justificarse el muchacho, quien, si bien sabía que la pregunta era sarcástica, no le quedaban muchas opciones además de la de tratar de convencer a la muchacha con su boca.

No obstante, cuando el chico se encontraba tratando de razonar con la roedora, esta última había aprovechado el momento para sujetar el cuello de K.O. con su cola, para luego, y de un solo e imprevisto jalón, despojar al muchacho de su derecho al habla y obligarlo así a pegar sus labios con los de su cada vez más impaciente y palpitante coño.

-¡Bla, bla, bla! ¡MENOS CHARLA Y MÁS ACCIÓN!- Vociferó Fink, al momento de silenciar a K.O. e "Incitarlo muy gentilmente" a darle placer con su boca. -_¡Joder! ¡Esto es aún mejor de lo que me había imaginado! Literalmente puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana con él justo ahora. ¡El pobre ni siquiera puede zafarse del agarre de mi cola! ¡JAJAJAJA!_\- Comentó en su cabeza la muchacha, al ver cómo, en efecto, K.O. estaba forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas tratando de romper el agarre que ella había impuesto sobre él, sin éxito alguno o signos de poder moverla aunque sea un centímetro.

Fue así que, tras comprobar que no tendría de otra, K.O. se vio obligado a acatar las órdenes de su sádica y malévola hermanastra, razón por la cual abrió finalmente su boca e internó su lengua en la intimidad de esta última, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que regodearse y decirle cosas como "¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿Verdad?" todo mientras él trataba de concentrarse en su tarea.

Como él había empezado el acto de dar placer oral de forma renuente, involuntariamente decidió que lo mejor para iniciar sería dedicar unas lamidas ligeras a toda la entrada del órgano sexual femenino. Dichas lamidas estaban llenas de una notable vergüenza, pero aun así sirvieron para que K.O. demostrase no ser un completo ignorante en lo referente al sexo oral, ya que Fink pudo notar que este podía deslizar su húmeda y elástica lengua por encima de sus labios vaginales de una forma delicada que, si bien era algo lenta, no quitaba el hecho de resultar sumamente placentera. Fue luego de un par de segundos que el chico se aventuró a ir más allá, pasando ahora a formar círculos con su lengua en toda la zona alrededor del botón que coronaba el agujero femenino de la muchacha, su clítoris.

-Hmm~ ¡Nada mal! ¿Ves cómo todo puede ser mejor y más divertido para todos cuando te decides a hacerme caso?- Preguntó la muchacha, obviamente complacida por el desempeño actual de su hermanastro, quien no quiso dar una respuesta ante eso. -Y sabes algo…- Continuó hablando ella, poco antes de dirigir su mirada hacia cierta zona de la anatomía inferior del chico. -Cuando eres bueno, y obedeces a tu linda hermanita, ella estará MÁS que feliz de devolverte el favor a ti.- Terminó de declarar ella, al momento de inclinarse hacia el frente para así dejar al miembro palpitante y ansioso por atención del chico, nuevamente al alcance de su boca. -_Aunque siendo honesta, cualquier excusa me viene bien para volver a chupar esta delicia de aquí. Jeje_.- Comentó mentalmente ella, mientras se relamía los labios al recordar el sabor fuerte y varonil que había degustado del pene de K.O. la primera vez que está se lo chupo.

Y con eso dicho, Fink introdujo nuevamente dentro de su boca el miembro masculino, logrando así obtener un ligero respingo por parte del dueño de este último. Fue esa clase de reacción tierna lo que motivó a la chica a seguir adelante, adoptando así un enfoque diferente a la hora de darle la mamada. Esta vez, ella había colocado su mano alrededor de la base de la polla y decidió "Recompensar" a K.O. de una forma equivalente y similar al modo en el cual él se estaba encargando de complacerla. Dicho de otro modo, a modo de fastidiar y motivar a K.O. a ser más osado, Fink había limitado el nivel de "Atención" dado hacia el miembro de su pareja a solo unas simples lamidas realizadas de forma habilidosa pero superficial en la cabeza de la misma. Los segundos pasaron y, ya sea que K.O. se haya dado cuenta o no de aquel hecho, este fue aumentando gradualmente la intensidad de su técnica, pasando ahora a introducir su lengua dentro de Fink, explorando así las paredes interiores de esta, localizando poco a poco sus zonas sensibles y demostrando una peculiar y extraordinariamente habilidosa técnica de lengua en el proceso.

-_Muy bien. Tal parece que esto le está gustando. Si tengo suerte, bien podría hacerla acabar rápido y ver si con eso suelta mi cuello de una vez._\- Comentó en su mente el muchacho, al ver como su libidinosa captora parecía estar mostrando más y más signos de placer a medida que él avanzaba, cosa que se vio reflejada en la manera en que incrementaba la agresividad de su mamada. -_Aunque…he de admitir que esto ya no me parece TAN malo como antes. Hacer esto tiene sus…virtudes, supongo._\- Reconoció finalmente el muchacho, quien, a pesar de no poder quitarse la sensación de estar siendo usado, no podía negar el hecho de que le había tomado cierto gusto al néctar que emanaba del coño de la chica o al placer que le propiciaba la cada vez más voraz mamada de esta última.

Fue entonces que, cayendo presa del gran despliegue de habilidad que el joven héroe estaba demostrando, Fink se vio incapaz de seguirle el ritmo; ya que, aún si ella lo quería admitir o no, ya sé encontraba haciendo uso de las mejores técnicas de mamar que pudo aprender del internet, y aun así, K.O. había conseguido mantenerse inmutable y tranquilo luego de haberla experimentado solo dos veces. Y lo que era aún peor desde su perspectiva, ella estaba convencida de que, de seguir así, ella acabaría por correrse debido a la técnica de un inocente chico virgen que, teóricamente debería estar superado y dominando en todos los sentidos.

-_M-mierda…este bastardo es…¡Muy, MUY BUENO! ¿¡Donde carajos es que alguien como él aprendió esta clase de cosas!?_\- Alcanzó a preguntarse la roedora, quien en ese momento poseía una mirada muy seria mientras sorbía el tallo, lamia la cabeza y masajeaba los testículos del pene del chico, tratando de conseguir una reacción como la que había visto antes. Cosa que no obtuvo a pesar de sus muchos intentos, y que, para remate de su cada vez más agonizante orgullo, fue correspondido por unas lamidas más profundas, las cuales se acercaron de forma peligrosa a su punto G. -_¡Ahh! ¡Demonios! ¡DEMONIOS! ¿¡CÓMO MIERDA ESPERAS QUE ME CORRA ANTE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ!? ¡ME ASEGURARÉ DE RECORDARTE QUIEN ESTÁ AL MANDO AQUÍ!_\- Vocifero en su cabeza con frustración, momentos antes de usar la cola que aún sujetaba a K.O. para así despegar a este último de su entrepierna, a la vez que ella misma enderezaba su postura con el fin de hablar. -¡E-eso es todo! ¡Ya basta de tanto calentamiento! Es hora de que pasemos al "Evento Principal".- Declaró entonces ella, tratando de transmitir un aura y apariencia impasible, la cual iba en gran disonancia con su rostro sonrojado y los pensamientos dentro de su cerebro. -_¡Fiuu! J-justo a tiempo. Unos segundos más y DEFINITIVAMENTE me habría corrido._-

-_Cielos. Y justo cuando ya comenzaba a tomarle gusto a…_\- Se estaba lamentando internamente un K.O. con los ojos cerrados por la frustración, quien, debido al exabrupto que lo hizo desprenderse del dulce ambrosía femenino que hubo estado degustando hasta ahora, no proceso de inmediato toda la frase dicha por la chica rata. -_Espera…¿Acaso dijo "Evento Principal"?_\- Se cuestionó él brevemente, poco antes de abrir nuevamente los ojos y advertir que, mientras él tenía su pequeño soliloquio, Fink ya se hallaba lista para continuar.

Fue así que notó que la roedora no sólo ya no estaba sujetándolo por el cuello, sino que además se hallaba en una nueva posición, en la cual estaba parada de cuclillas, mirándolo de frente y con las caderas ubicadas justamente encima de su aún erecto pene, el cual dio un respingo en el aire cuando su dueño se percató del repentino cambio de la situación. Como detalle extra, cabe aclarar que debido a la postura e inclinación en la que Fink permanecía en el aire, tanto sus dos agujeros inferiores, como el atractivo par de pechos que coronaba su torso estaban completamente visibles y a la vista del chico.

-¡Fink! ¡E-espera! ¿¡No te estarás refiriendo a…!?- Exclamó un exaltado K.O., poco antes de ser interrumpido por la muchacha encima de él.

-¡Pues claro que me refiero a eso! ¡Tú y yo vamos a follar ahora mismo! ¡Y será 100% bajo MIS términos! ¿¡OÍSTE!?- Declaró Fink, quien vio en dicho discurso una forma rápida de restaurar su orgullo dañado luego de esa agridulce experiencia en los preliminares. -_¡Hmph! ¡Eso es! ¡Así es como todo debe ser! ¡Conmigo al frente y con él siendo sumiso y complaciente!_\- Se felicitó a sí misma luego de ver como el muchacho había comenzado a pedirle de forma inútil que pusiera un alto a esto antes de llegar aún más lejos. -¡Pfft! Puedes llorar y suplicar cuanto quieras, hermanito querido, ¡Pero quieras o no tu primera vez será mía y de nadie más!- Exclamó ella en su cabeza, a la vez que decía… -_Ahora, ¡Quiero que des lo peor de ti, perdedor!_\- Mientras dejaba caer con fuerzas sus caderas, internando así el miembro viril de una única estocada que no solo la llenó, sino que también había expandido toda su cavidad vaginal y estocado su desprevenido útero, el cual, junto con el resto de su vagina, le envió una clara y fuerte señal a la mente de la chica, que decía "¡Es MUCHO para nosotras!".

Por un segundo Fink quedó en blanco, pero de inmediato procesó el estímulo enviado por su feminidad, y comenzó a mostrar signos de una inequívoca, abrumadora e imparable sensación de orgasmo, luego de una solitaria y única arremetida.

Fue así que, de un segundo para el otro y destruyendo por completo la imagen de serenidad y confianza que tenía, Fink adoptó una expresión compleja que servía para expresar el nivel de goce que sentía. En ella, la chica entonó y entrecruzó los ojos, los cuales desviaron hacia arriba su mirada, como si no estuviesen apuntando a nada en concreto; sus mejillas y una pequeña porción de su cara se enrojecieron, producto obviamente de un acelerado ritmo cardíaco que se disparó; su mandíbula se dejó caer, del mismo modo que lo hizo su lengua, la cual ahora yacía colgando y emanando una generosa cantidad de saliva, que no tardó en formar un hilillo que luego se vertió sobre sus pechos. En resumidas cuentas, ella estaba realizando ahora una inconfundible y verdadera expresión de orgasmo.

Ahora bien, obviamente el rostro de la chica no era el único que mostraba evidencia de esto, ya que su coño estaba, metafóricamente hablando, anunciando el clímax de la roedora de forma sumamente visible. Haciendo especial hincapié en la abundante cantidad de líquido traslúcido que brotó de lo más profundo de sus adentros; la fuerza excesiva y voraz con la que se ciñeron sus paredes internas y labios exteriores con el fin de aferrarse al miembro que los llevó a ese estado; lo erectos y punzantes que se pusieron sus pezones y clítoris; y por supuesto, el sonoro, agudo y extremadamente femenino jadeo que brotó de sus pulmones. Todo esto en sumatoria causó que el orgasmo de Fink fuese visible, audible y sensible al tacto de K.O., quién no pudo evitar preocuparse o asustarse luego de ser testigo de una acabada tanto o más intensa que las que él había visto en algunas películas del internet.

El extenso gemido de la muchacha se prolongó hasta que esta hubo pasado por la parte más fuerte de su clímax, el cual, tras haber terminado, obligó a nuestra chica rata verde favorita a echar su aturdida cabeza hacia atrás y dedicarse a dar varias bocanadas de aire profundas y entrecortadas, en las cuales ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar su boca o volver a meter su lengua dentro de esta última.

Los segundos pasaron, y no fue hasta que K.O. reunió el coraje suficiente para hablar, que una voz ajena a la de Fink volvió a sonar dentro del silencio de la habitación.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien, Fink?- Preguntó el muchacho, quien, lejos de preocuparse o alegrarse por la pérdida de su virginidad o del hecho de hacer acabar por primera vez a una mujer, se mostraba genuinamente interesado en saber el estado actual de su impulsiva y maliciosa hermanastra.

Ante la pregunta, Fink finalmente reaccionó, comenzando así a bajar su mentón y arreglar su desalineada expresión facial, logrando deshacerse de todos los elementos que ella consideraba "Vergonzosos", con la única excepción de su sonrojo, el cual perduró a pesar de todo.

-¿Con quién…? ¿Te crees…? ¿¡QUE HABLAS!?- Respondió entonces ella, de una forma entrecortada por jadeos involuntarios, la cual iba demostrando mayor enojo con forme iba avanzando. -¡T-TE CREES LA GRAN COSA SOLO PORQUE ME HICISTE CORRER UN POCO! ¿¡NO ES ASÍ!?- Vociferó la fúrica roedora mientras exhibía sus dientes afilados y veía como un confundido K.O. trataba de negar las afirmaciones de esta. Haciendo caso omiso de ello, Fink continuó diciendo… -¡PUES TE DIRÉ ALGO, INFELIZ! ¡TÚ…! ¡NO…! ¡LO ERES!- Exclamó ella al momento de comenzar a montar al muchacho, en un intento desesperado de demostrarle a este y a sí misma que todavía estaba al mando de la situación.

Fue así entonces que la roedora empezó a sacudir de arriba a abajo sus caderas, logrando internar y retirar el miembro viril del muchacho con un ritmo medianamente veloz, aun cuando este arremetía como un ariete contra la entrada de su indefenso útero, o se abría camino hasta este último abriendo, reformando y frotándose contra varias zonas sensibles de sus paredes vaginales, las cuales aún no estaban del todo libres de las secuelas que producía un orgasmo. Pero aún a pesar de ello, y del placer intenso que recibía al moverse de esa manera, la muchacha no bajó el ritmo, ni siquiera cuando sus jadeos y gemidos cada vez más constantes dejaban en evidencia que ella era la más "Perjudicada" por dicha decisión.

Es por eso que K.O., quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a no responderle a la chica hasta que esta se calmara, había optado por saborear los placeres que le daban el agarre, el calor y la embriagadoramente excitante sensación a la hora de moverse que le daba el coño que, para bien o para mal, era el primero que tenía el gusto de haber probado. Más sin embargo, cuando este hubo visto las dificultades por las que la muchacha pasaba con el fin de mantener su actitud impávida y prepotente, fue incapaz de quedarse al margen, por lo que realizó un nuevo intento por razonar con ella.

-Fink, escucha, no estoy seguro de que estás tratando de probar con esto, pero…yo diría que te detuvieras antes de…- Comentó K.O., sin imaginarse que sus sugerencias y consejos, lejos de cumplir su cometido de brindar alivio a la orgullosa chica, solo provocaron que esta enfureciese, malinterpretase las cosas y decidiera por cambiar su estrategia de juego.

-_Oh, ya veo lo que pasa aquí. Este bastardo notó que estoy perdiendo poco a poco mi ritmo, y que, de seguir así, no lograría hacerlo acabar. ¡Tch! ¡Que molesto que es!_\- Se reprochó en su mente la roedora, siendo la única al tanto del escenario que ella describía. -_Bueno, eso no importa. Tal vez tenga las piernas cansadas, si, ¡Pero eso no me impedirá hacer correr a este pobre infeliz!_\- Exclamó ella en su cabeza, momentos antes de decir… -¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar que te preocupes por mí! Lo que yo quiero es hacer que te corras de una u otra forma.- Reveló ella, a la vez retiraba completamente el pene de K.O. de su interior, para, acto seguido, darle la espalda a este último antes de continuar. -Con eso en mente, estoy dispuesta a darte ciertas…"Libertades". Aunque sea por esta vez.- Prosiguió diciendo, poco antes de colocarse en cuatro patas y revelar ante un conflictuado K.O. la visión más clara y tentadora que ella podía ofrecer de su perfecto y firme trasero, el cual hizo que el muchacho se incorporara involuntariamente solo con el fin de "Apreciarlo" con un mayor lujo de detalle.

Dicho de otra forma, en este momento a K.O. se le había dado por primera vez la libertad y opción de hacer las cosas a su manera, siempre y cuando tomará la iniciativa y cumpliese el deseo de Fink de correrse con ella al menos una vez más. Esto obviamente puso en jaque al joven héroe, quien tuvo que meditar brevemente lo que haría, algo sumamente difícil de hacer con claridad al tener una erección ardiendo en deseos de llegar a un nuevo orgasmo en su entrepierna y un trasero seductor y un coño ardiendo en deseos, listos y a su espera en frente suyo.

Finalmente, el debate interno fue resuelto, terminado en la victoria absoluta del lado con mayor peso en ese momento.

-Ok…s-si eso es lo que…quieres. Supongo que yo…yo…voy a…a…- Musitó él, completamente absorto y encantado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cosa que se vio reflejada en los torpes movimientos que hacía mientras se posicionaba y enfilaba su polla hacia el húmedo receptáculo femenino de Fink. -C-con tu permiso.- Terminó por decir K.O., al momento de finalmente introducir su polla dentro de la muchacha y comenzar a moverse a su antojo mientras esta última solo se limitaba a gemir y clavar ligeramente sus uñas en las sábanas de la cama.

La cosa siguió así entonces, con un K.O. agitando tímida y lentamente sus caderas, a medida que se acostumbraba a la sensación de ser él el que marcase el ritmo. Pero claro, no pasó mucho para que este fuese ganando confianza; la cual solo iba más y más en desarrollo debido a los jadeos incesantes de Fink; cosa que lo instó a aplicar una mayor velocidad y fuerza; un gesto que, lejos de molestar a la chica rata, fue premiado por esta, quien instintivamente envolvió al chico con su cola, dándole a entender que no quería alejarse de él.

Fue llegando al punto en el cual los movimientos de caderas de K.O. habían ganado una presteza y potencial tal que hacían estremecer las nalgas de Fink entre estocada y estocada, que la necesidad de correrse finalmente volvía a hacerse presente en el joven por segunda vez. Es por eso que este último tuvo la urgencia de retirar su miembro del intoxicante coño de la chica para así sentirse libre de acabar sobre la espalda y trasero de esta.

-_¡J-joder! ¡Esto es algo simplemente fabuloso! Quisiera seguir por más tiempo, pero…ya estoy muy cerca y no creo que sea buena idea correrme dentro. Así que…¿Eh? ¿¡PERO QUÉ…!?_-

No obstante, cuando él trato de poner esa idea en práctica, no tardó en darse cuenta que el agarre involuntario de la cola de Fink le había quitado dicha posibilidad, y que para colmó del asunto, esta parecía haber memorizado y coordinado sus movimientos con los de las arremetidas del chico. Esto sólo significaba algo, K.O. no era capaz de bajar el ritmo ni de retirar su polla, todo por tener una fuerza física mucho menor a la de la extremidad que ahora lo sujetaba y movía involuntariamente.

-¡F-FINK! ¡Tengo un problema aquí! ¡N-necesito que me sueltes AHORA! ¡Ya…ya estoy a punto de…! ¡CORRERME!- Exclamó el chico, en un intento por hacer reaccionar a una Fink que ya para este entonces se hallaba delirando de placer, a un punto tal que ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

-I-idiot…¡AH!…¿Qué no…¡OH DIOS!… recuerdas? E-ese era el objetivo en…¡HAH! ¡AAAHH!…primer lugar.- Declaró ella, sin tener en cuenta los riesgos que dicha acción suscitaba, puesto que lo único en su mente en ese momento era seguir sumergiéndose en un goce que ya estaba a nada de tocar fondo.

Viendo entonces que era incapaz de razonar con la chica, K.O. optó por sujetar a la misma de las nalgas y hacer uso de todas las fuerzas que tenía su modificado cuerpo, para así tratar de alejarse de ella y retirar su polla. Sin embargo, dicha acción fue malinterpretada por Fink, quien, en respuesta al violento apretón de sus prominentes posaderas y la sensación palpitante en la polla del chico, optó por afianzar más sus dos agarres, tanto el de su coño como el de su cola, causando así que la última esperanza de K.O. se extinguiese y este acabase por bañar todo el útero de la roedora con una escandalosa e irrefrenable descarga de semen caliente.

El líquido de inmediato abarcó toda el área del útero y comenzó a brotar hacia el exterior de la muchacha, quien por obvias razones, terminó experimentando un segundo orgasmo. Fue así como los fluidos de ambos chicos se entremezclaron y salieron a la luz, mientras éstos dos todavía temblaban y gozaban de las numerosas descargas de placer producidas por la llegada al clímax.

Los segundos pasaron mientras ambos chicos, presas del agotamiento que el acto sexual había surtido sobre ellos, reposaban placiblemente y entre gemidos en un intento de recuperar el aliento, estando uno sobre la cama y el otro sobre este último, apenas variando la posición en la que habían follado.

Fue luego de un rato, cuando la fatiga y alegría que una refrescante y satisfactoria follada daba hubo desaparecido casi por completo, cuando Fink finalmente advirtió lo que había sucedido, cosa que la llevó a reaccionar de manera sumamente volátil.

-Tú…¡TÚ! ¡BASTARDO!- Vociferó ella, al momento de levantarse ligeramente y voltear la mirada hacia un temeroso K.O.. -¿¡QUIÉN CARAJOS TE DIJO QUE PODÍAS CORRERTE ADENTRO, INFELIZ!?- Preguntó entonces, a la hora de encrespar su pelaje, enseñar los dientes y fruncir las cejas, todo mientras el muchacho detrás suyo hacía lo posible por explicarse y así evitar recibir un ataque de ira de su enfurecida hermanastra.

A los ojos de cualquiera, la situación iba mal para el pobre héroe, y todo indicaba que en cualquier momento este acabaría por recibir un golpe o alguna otra clase de reprimenda física por parte de la roedora, y de hecho, así habría sido de no ser por la oportuna e inesperada llegada de una chica de lentes vestida con un conjunto amarillo de cuerpo completo y un par de altas botas de cuero celestes.

-¡EHEM!- Gritó la recién llegada muchacha, para así captar la atención de la pareja que reñía en ese mismo momento.

Fue así que tanto K.O. como Fink dejaron de lado su altercado para así girar la cabeza en la dirección en la que había provenido la voz, encontrándose así con la dueña de esta última y generando dos reacciones sumamente distintas entre ambos.

-¡Dendy!- Exclamó por su parte K.O., quien no pudo hacer algo más que sonreír con notoria felicidad luego de ver como su amiga había venido en su búsqueda.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú cómo rayos llegaste aquí, cuatrojos?- Preguntó Fink, quien si ya de por sí estaba de malas luego del "Incidente" de su querido hermanastro, verle la cara a la Kappa que ella consideraba su "Rival" no hizo más que enfurecerla todavía más.

No obstante, luego de que cada uno de ellos saludase a su manera a Dendy, ambos rápidamente notaron un aura extraña a su alrededor, una llena de violencia y un enfado que iba más allá de la simple molestia de Fink.

-No quisiera apresurar conjeturas, pero…¿Podría alguno de los dos explicar qué ¡DEMONIOS! sucede aquí?- Cuestionó la muchacha, al haber sido despojada abruptamente de su naturaleza serena, tranquila y pacífica de siempre debido al impacto que había tenido en ella encontrarse al chico de sus sueños en la cama con una de sus enemigas.

-¿D-Dendy…?- Alcanzó a musitar K.O. luego de encontrarse con la sobrecogedora e intensa mirada con la que su mejor amiga lo veía, la cual fue incluso capaz de causarle un miedo aún mayor que el de la propia Fink.

-¿Oh? ¿Y esto? Yo pensé que tú nunca perdías los estribos, ranita.- Comentó Fink, quién lejos de sorprenderse o aterrarse como lo hizo K.O., parecía estar gozando de la compleja y fúrica mirada de la chica. -_Vaya, vaya, vaya. Esa es una gran expresión. Jajaja. Mmm~ Me preguntó…¿Cómo reaccionaría si la presionó un poco más?_\- Se cuestionó mentalmente la roedora, poco antes de desviar brevemente su mirada hacia K.O. y ser iluminada por una divertida y picaresca idea.

Ella entonces sonrió de forma maliciosa antes de poner en práctica su idea, la cual la llevó a pararse sobre sus rodillas, incorporarse sobre la cama, abrazar a K.O. del cuello haciendo que uno de sus brazos lo rodee por atrás y adoptar un tono de voz amoroso y pasional antes de hablar.

-Oh, querido hermanito, tal parece que tú amiga nos descubrió después de todo. Y eso que planee todo esto para mantenerla ocupada y así poder deshacernos de ella y estar a solas como tú taaaaaanto querías.- Declaró la muchacha, muy para sorpresa del joven héroe.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¡YO JAMÁS…!- Intentó justificarse K.O., confundido por el repentino accionar de Fink y temeroso por lo que este último podría causar en Dendy justo ahora.

-Querido mío, ¡Ya no tiene caso que ocultes lo nuestro! Si existe un momento para que te sinceres frente a tu amiga, ¡Ese es ahora!- Vociferó la roedora, al imponer su voz sobre la de K.O., mientras a duras penas podía contener su risa, la cual la obligó a cerrar los ojos para así concentrarse lo más posible en encarnar bien su papel de una conflictuada chica enamorada en un triángulo amoroso. -Por favor, apiádate de esta pobre y…-

-Permíteme informarte, Fink. Desde el momento en que vislumbre este atípico escenario he decidido considerar como "No-Válidos" cualquier clase de argumento que tú des a modo de explicación.- Dio a conocer Dendy, provocando así que Fink se saliese de personaje, perdiese su risa, abriese los ojos y exclamase un "¿Ah?". -Ahora…si no te importa…K.O. y yo tenemos asuntos que aclarar.- Declaró ella, antes de chasquear los dedos.

Acto seguido y para sorpresa tanto de K.O. como de Fink, un dúo de Ernestos ingresó al cuarto rompiendo las dos paredes junto al marco de la puerta en el que Dendy se encontraba ahora parada, revelando así que estuvieron a la espera de sus órdenes durante todo ese tiempo. Dichos robots tenían los ojos de un peculiar tono celeste, indicando así que se encontraban "Hackeados" y que por eso acataban los mandados de la joven Kappa sin chistar. Una vez que ambos penetraron en el lugar, rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre Fink y se las arreglaron para apartarla de K.O. y de sujetarla por ambos brazos poco antes de alzarla en el aire.

-¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenme ahora, pedazos de chatarra inservibles!- Reclamó la muchacha, mientras forcejeaba para liberarse o le daba una que otra patada a alguno de sus captores, cosa que no sirvió de mucho.

Luego, ella oyó un segundo chasquido de dedos, el cual causó que ambos robots atravesarán en conjunto y sincronía una de las dos paredes que habían roto con su entrada, llevándose a Fink con ella y desapareciendo de la vista de ambos héroes, quienes finalmente habían quedado en completa soledad.

-Ahora, K.O.…- Comentó la muchacha, rompiendo con el breve silencio que se había hecho presente y causando que K.O. se pusiera involuntariamente firme como un soldado antes de contestar "¿S-si?". -Estoy lista para ser informada debidamente sobre el desarrollo que devino en esta…"Situación".- Terminó de decir ella, mostrándose impávida y a la vez ansiosa por darle una justificación a lo que había visto.

…

Fue así que K.O. le dio a Dendy un breve resumen de todo. El cómo había despertado, los efectos de la picadura que recibió, el objetivo de Fink con todo esto y sobretodo, el "Cómo" se dio realmente la situación en la que ella los había hallado.

-Así que…¿Dices que fuiste afectado por la toxina de un insecto que intercambió los puntos de dos de tus "Estadísticas", y te dejó a merced de las órdenes y caprichos de Fink? ¿Es correcto?- Preguntó Dendy, esperando una afirmación o algún agregado al resumen que ella acababa de repetir luego de escuchar a su amigo.

-S-sí. Eso es, en esencia, todo lo que pasó.- Se limitó a confirmar el muchacho, esperando sinceramente que la chica entendiese.

Un silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, pero luego de unos segundos, que desde la perspectiva de K.O. parecieron varios minutos, Dendy finalmente declaró…

-Entendido. Esa explicación suena sumamente convincente.- Afirmó ella, no solo sin mostrar signo alguno de desconfianza en su rostro, sino además ofreciéndole a su amigo una sonrisa tranquila y reconfortante que distaba mucho de la expresión seria y atemorizante con la que había ingresado al cuarto.

-¿¡D-de veras!?- Exclamó K.O., sorprendido de que la chica realmente haya aceptado sin ninguna clase de duda la explicación que él acababa de darle, que sí bien no era imposible dentro de lo que ellos acostumbraban a ver a diario, era innegable que, de estar uno en los zapatos del otro, a K.O. le resultaría más difícil digerir una noticia como esa del mismo modo en que Dendy parecía haberlo hecho.

-Correcto. Después de todo, algo así caería perfectamente dentro de los parámetros de conducta de Fink.- Afirmó la muchacha, poco antes de agregar… -A-además, dudo mucho que tú fueras a mentirme en un asunto de tal magnitud como este.- Mientras tímidamente desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba ligeramente, dejando bien en claro que su confianza en la palabra de su amigo tenía un gran peso también.

-Oh, y-ya veo.- Respondió el chico, viendo que su amiga se apoyaba tanto en la lógica como en su propia opinión personal acerca de él a la hora de "Juzgarlo" por lo sucedido, algo que encontró sumamente tierno.

-Ok. En ese caso, solo queda una cosa por hacer.- Declaró la muchacha, poco antes de sacar algo de dentro de su mochila, que, al ser visto por su amigo, hizo que este último no pudiese ocultar su sorpresa y desconcierto.

-¿¡Porque traes eso contigo!?- Preguntó K.O., luego de ver que lo que la chica había sacado se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un frasco que contenía dentro al insecto causante de su estado actual.

-Para así poder elaborar un antídoto capaz de revertir sus efectos.- Anunció ella, poco antes de ver a K.O. y notar que, solo con esa breve explicación, él no podría atar todos los puntos, y que por lo tanto debía ofrecer algo más detallado. -Verás, K.O., esta sub-especie de escarabajo genera ese efecto de "Intercambio de Estadísticas" a través del uso de un veneno especial único y de características sumamente específicas para cada uno de sus individuos que lo conforman, haciendo que dicha toxina sea prácticamente única en su especie.- Comenzó a relatar ella, logrando así que su amigo la siguiese paso a paso a medida que hablaba. -Es por eso que, con el fin de realizar un antídoto, es necesario tener al espécimen productor del veneno original y a un sujeto poseedor de un sistema inmunológico capaz de producir anticuerpos para dicha toxina.- Continuó explicando la muchacha, esta vez mientras le quitaba la tapa al frasco e introducía su dedo dentro de este para así incitar al único habitante de este a morderla, algo que K.O. trató de detener en cuanto vio, preguntándole "¿Si estaba segura de lo que hacía?" o si "¿Estaría bien al dejarse morder?". No obstante, Dendy le ofreció una respuesta que, desde su perspectiva, sería capaz de despejar y calmar dichas dudas. -No hay necesidad de preocupación alguna, K.O.. Hace años, introduje dentro de mi torrente sanguíneo una serie de nanobots destinados a localizar y contrarrestar venenos de todo tipo. Razón por la cual soy la más indicada y capaz de llevar adelante la producción de los anticuerpos necesarios para el antídoto.- Declaró ella con una confianza más que absoluta, todo mientras el pequeño insecto en el frasco decidía si morderla o no.

-No, bueno, eso es genial y algo que definitivamente esperaría de ti, Dendy. Pero todavía tengo una duda.-

-Siéntete libre de informarme de ella.- Dijo la muchacha, invitando a su amigo a compartir sus inquietudes con ella con el fin de despejarlas completamente.

-¿Tu nivel de "Fuerza Física" actual no te dará problemas si eres mordida? Digo, después de todo, tus poderes se centran en tus piernas y tu capacidad de salto. Dime, ¿Nada de eso hará que se dispare tu estadística "Sexual" como me pasó a mí?- Preguntó K.O., antes de ver como su amiga, quien hasta ese entonces le había refutado todas sus dudas sin rechistar, ahora se había detenido a pensar seriamente en lo que él le había dicho. Sin embargo, cuando ésta hubo terminado de calcular qué tanta validez tenía el argumento de K.O., esta fue mordida finalmente por el insecto, causando que ella expulsase un ligero jadeo de dolor, poco antes de caer de frente y desmayarse de un modo similar al que el propio chico había experimentado anteriormente. -¡D-DENDY!- Exclamó K.O. al momento de estirarse para atrapar a su amiga, evitando así que esta cayese de cara como le había pasado a él.

Habiendo atrapado a la muchacha y expulsado un suspiro de alivio tras haber prevenido su caída, K.O. se puso a pensar qué haría ahora, ya que era casi seguro que ambos terminasen metidos en problemas si la mordida del insecto hacía que Dendy durmiese durante tanto tiempo como le había pasado a él, algo que les impediría el escape y los dejaría vulnerables a un ataque de algunos de los robots de Boxmore, o de Fink, si es que esta última regresaba. Sin embargo, mientras el chico visualizaba esa clase de escenarios desafortunados, este fue testigo de cómo la muchacha, muy para su sorpresa, acababa de recuperar abruptamente el conocimiento.

-Wow, Dendy. Sí que te despertaste rápido.- Musitó K.O., incrédulo y a la vez feliz de que la Kappa se hubiera recuperado de forma tan repentina.

-Así es, K.O.. L-lo que pasa es que…y-yo hice modificaciones al escarabajo cuando…v-venía hacia aquí…- Declaró Dendy de forma nerviosa, a la vez que sentía un extraño calor corporal por el hecho de estar reposando en los brazos del chico.

-Oh, ¿De veras?- Preguntó de forma involuntaria el muchacho, quien no parecía necesitar una mayor explicación siempre y cuando supiese que su amiga estaba bien.

-S-si…básicamente hice que los efectos de este metabolizaran y se esparcieran con una mayor rapidez en el cuerpo…t-todo con el fin de desarrollar más rápidamente un antídoto…aunque bueno…emm…esto tal vez podría generar la aparición de otros e-efectos secundarios y…y…- Tartamudeó ella, quien, por primera vez desde el momento en que entró a la habitación, comenzó a advertir con gran interés el hecho de tener a K.O. semi-desnudo frente a ella. -_Este calor…¿Acaso…?_\- Se preguntó internamente, mientras una cálida y sobrecogedora sensación comenzaba a brotar de las partes más profundas de su ser.

Dándose cuenta que algo malo le sucedía a su amiga, K.O. le preguntó…

-¿Estás bien, Dendy? Te ves muy…roja.- Comentó él, tras percatarse del notorio sonrojo en el rostro de la muchacha, el cual, a pesar de hacer que se preocupase por el estado de esta, no podía evitar que le resultase encantador.

-Yo creo que…cometí un error de cálculo MUY grave, K.O..- Declaró de forma repentina la muchacha, causando de inmediato una gran reacción de preocupación por parte de su amigo. -La observación que tú me hiciste, fue algo que yo no contemple con anterioridad. Y…es por eso que ahora…yo…yo…-

-¿¡"Tú", qué, Dendy!? ¡Dímelo! ¡A lo mejor puedo ayudar si me lo dices!- Vociferó un K.O. cada vez más nervioso por lo que pudiera pasarle a la chica.

No obstante, y más allá de que K.O. tuviese las mejores intenciones a la hora de decir eso, lo cierto era que fue justamente ese comentario lo que marcó un punto de inflexión en la chica.

-Yo tengo mucho…¡MUCHO CALOR! ¡UN CALOR INTENSO Y SOFOCANTE! ¡Y ES…ES DEBIDO A TI, K.O.!- Gritó ella de forma imprevista, ganándose así un leve jadeo de sorpresa por parte de su amigo, quien ni en un millón de años hubiera podido imaginarse ninguna de las cosas que la muchacha diría o hiciera a partir de este preciso momento. -¡Joder! Esta ropa es jodidamente…¡Asfixiante! ¡Voy a quitármela ahora! ¡Tal vez así logré calmar este calor!- Declaró entonces, logrando así un jadeo por parte de su amigo, que resultó mucho más sonoro y dejaba entrever mucha más sorpresa que el anterior.

Inmediatamente después, K.O. observó como una Dendy completamente fuera de su "Yo" normal se llevaba una mano al cierre que se hallaba en el cuello de su traje, obviamente decidida a cumplir con su objetivo de "Refrescarse" a como dé lugar. Fue debido a la consternación que el chico no había sido capaz de reaccionar de inmediato, pero en cuantito la chica hubo bajado una buena parte de su cierre, este alcanzó a ser lo bastante rápido y caballeroso como para impedir que esta separase las dos mitades de su conjunto y revelase su cuerpo en ese estado de inconsciencia en el que estaba.

-¡A-alto, Dendy! ¡Detente ahora!- Le ordenó el muchacho, quien acababa de sujetarla fuertemente de los hombros para así impedirle tanto el movimiento de los brazos como la posibilidad de desvestirse y exhibir sus pechos. -¡Es obvio que lo que sea que hayas hecho al "Hackear" a ese insecto provocó que su picadura tuviera un efecto mucho más fuerte del que tuvo en mí! ¡Tal y como dijiste "Esto es culpa mía"! ¡Así que te pido, por favor, que te calmes para que así ambos podamos ver cómo salir de esta! ¡No es necesario que hagas algo de lo que puedas lamentarte después! ¿¡Ok!?- Declaró él de manera firme e imponente, todo mientras se lamentaba ligeramente por lo bajo… -_Me duele en el alma perderme la oportunidad de ver lo que tiene ahí abajo, pero…¡El respeto es la base de la amistad! Y no pienso arruinar eso solo por…_\- Estaba comentando en su cerebro él, justo antes de ver como un par de lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de la muchacha.

-Tonto…eres un tonto, K.O..- Farfulló entre llantos la cabizbaja Kappa, todo mientras un confundido K.O. veía la escena con gran pesar, es más, él estuvo a punto de decir algo en su defensa o mínimamente para aliviar a su amiga, pero… -¡Y-YO JAMÁS DIJE QUE ESTO FUERA TU CULPA! ¡Yo te dije que "Estoy así DEBIDO a ti"! ¡Y-y eso es porque yo…! ¡TE AMO!- Terminó de declarar ella, al momento de revelar un rostro desbordante de toda clase de emociones, pero que, sin temor a equivocarse, podía notarse que eran completamente sinceras.

Consternado y sumamente sacudido por la esporádica revelación hecha por la que había sido su amiga e interés amoroso durante tantísimos años, K.O. no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir ampliamente sus ojos y boca para así dejar bien en evidencia su sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que, sin darse cuenta, aflojó la fuerza de su agarre lo suficiente como para que Dendy se zafara y arremetiera contra él.

Fue así entonces que la muchacha unió rápidamente sus labios con los de su amado, aferrándose con gran firmeza al cuello de este, quien, si bien se mostró más que sorprendido y abrumado por el inesperado y constantemente variable desarrollo de la situación, no iba a perderse la oportunidad única que el destino le había dado de compartir un beso con su amor secreto. Y por ello fue que K.O. lentamente comenzó a rodear con sus brazos a la chica, correspondiendo así no solo al beso que se daban en ese momento, sino también a los sentimientos que ella le había dejado entrever, aún en aquella y peculiar situación.

Al principio, el beso de ambos comenzó como algo puro, lleno de pasión, pero al mismo tiempo inocente, más sin embargo, y conforme iban pasando los segundos, este continuaba evolucionando y transformándose con el fin de adaptarse a la creciente lujuria y deseo que los dos enamorados iban acumulando debido a sus hormonas alborotadas y afectadas por el artificial cambio en su "Estadística Sexual". Dicho de otra forma, lo que comenzó siendo un simple y casto beso en los labios, fue lentamente convirtiéndose en uno de lengua, en el cual tanto K.O. como Dendy tenían la única e insistente intención de explorar cada rincón de la boca de su pareja.

Fue entonces, cuando la excitación y lujuria por el momento llegaron a su máximo nivel, que las manos del que había sido el único renuente a ir más lejos finalmente terminaron por traicionar su voluntad al momento de deslizarse instintivamente por debajo del agujero abierto en la ropa de la chica y sujetarla por la parte baja de su espalda donde se hallaba su trasero, algo que a su vez hizo que su polla, ya completamente erecta, quedase reposando entremedio de sus muslos y debajo de su entrepierna.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Dendy se apartó brevemente de la boca del chico, el cual, apenas y cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, pensó de inmediato en disculparse, ya que creyó que eso había hecho enojar a la Kappa. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que eso no podía ser nada más lejos de la verdad, ya que un segundo después, él vio cómo su amiga comenzó nuevamente a desnudarse ante su vista, siendo esto para él como un milagro que se le presentaba por segunda vez y que, en esta ocasión, no se atrevería a detener por nada del mundo. Viendo que esta vez el chico no parecía dar indicios de detenerla, Dendy rápidamente se despojó de sus botas de cuero y traje, dejando así ante la vista y deleite de K.O. el cuerpo desnudo con el que este había fantaseado más de una vez.

-Y-ya no siento tanto calor ahora. Jeje.- Comentó de forma nerviosa y avergonzada Dendy, mientras el rostro le era teñido de un rojo intenso luego de sentir como los ojos del muchacho parecían estar recorriendo de arriba a abajo. -P-por favor, siéntete libre de informarme, ¿C-cuál es tu opinión al respecto, K.O.?- Solicitó ella, con el fin de conocer lo que pensaba su amado luego de haberla "Apreciado" de forma tan meticulosa.

-Es…bellísimo.- Se limitó a responder K.O., a quién se le había hecho imposible de describir de manera más clara o detallada lo que sentía al observar cosas como los voluptuosos y exuberantes pechos, las anchas caderas que hacían juego con la esbelta cintura y daban una apariencia visiblemente femenina, el grueso par de muslos, el trasero; que si bien era considerablemente más pequeño que el de Fink, no podía negarse que contase con un buen tamaño; o el simpático juego de pies palmeados; característicos de una Kappa como ella.

Ante esa respuesta que, si bien podía sonar algo escasa, Dendy no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con toda la alegría de su corazón luego de oír un sincero cumplido hecho por el embelesado chico frente a ella.

-M-me alegro.- Comentó ella, poco antes de reunir todo el coraje y valor en su cuerpo para dar el siguiente y más importante pasó de todos. -K.O.…- Dijo a continuación, al momento de posar una de sus suaves manos en el rostro del muchacho y otra en el pecho de este, poco antes de decir. -Y-yo estoy lista para…ir más lejos…si es contigo.- Prosiguió ella mientras tanto su mano como su vista iban descendiendo con el objetivo de encontrarse con la erecta masculinidad presente en la parte inferior del cuerpo del chico. -¿T-tú lo estás…si es conmigo?- Acabó por preguntar ella, luego de hacer contacto directo con el miembro masculino, un acto que dejaba más que en clara su necesidad de confirmar la predisposición tanto física como mental de su amado antes de consumar su unión.

Estando ante una imagen tan tierna y que a la vez emanaba una gran cantidad de deseo, K.O. no alcanzó a esbozar palabras en respuesta, más sin embargo, sí pudo dar respuesta a la pregunta al tomar a Dendy por un costado de su torso y la mejilla, a la cual acarició ligeramente con el pulgar, segundos antes de ofrecerle un beso que daría inicio al acto de amor mutuo tan ansiado por ambos.

Fue así que, sin saber exactamente cuál de los dos había sido el responsable, ambos chicos se dejaron caer de costado sobre la cama y comenzaron a rodar sobre la misma, intercambiando una y otra vez la posición dominante encima de su pareja, todo mientras reían alegremente. Finalmente se detuvieron, y a la final fue K.O. el que terminó quedando en la parte de arriba, lo cual daba a entender que él debería ser el encargado de guiar el desarrollo de las cosas en esta que sería su primera vez juntos. El muchacho, dándose cuenta de ello luego de apartarse del rostro de su amada y dejar de lado el gracioso y breve momento que ambos acababan de compartir, se mostró algo nervioso, ya que, si bien acababa de perder la virginidad hace apenas unos minutos con Fink, mentalmente consideraba ésta como su verdadera e irrepetible primera vez haciendo el amor, cosa que obviamente lo puso nervioso.

-_Ok. A-aquí vamos. Esto es real. ¡Esto REALMENTE está pasando! ¡V-voy a tener sexo con Dendy! He soñado con esto ya muchas veces, he incluso ya he tenido una "Experiencia previa" gracias a Fink pero…¡JODER! ¿¡PORQUE ES QUE ESTOY TAN NERVIOSO!?_\- Comentó en su cabeza alborotada K.O., mientras observaba con nerviosismo el sensual cuerpo de la expectante y excitada chica que yacía debajo suyo, la cual, dándose cuenta de lo que le ocurría al muchacho, no tardó en decirle una palabras que despejarían todas las dudas de su cabeza.

-K.O., mírame.- Le dijo ella, al momento de sujetarle el mentón al chico y hacer que este la mirase a los ojos. -Solo sé tú mismo y deja que tu corazón y tus instintos te guíen como siempre lo han hecho. Eso siempre te ha servido y lo que ha hecho que me enamore de ti después de todo.- Reveló ella, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo hermoso propio única y exclusivamente de una sinceridad que solo una chica enamorada sería capaz de poseer.

Dicho acto y palabras esclarecieron y apaciguaron de inmediato los pensamientos y el corazón de K.O., quien de inmediato le contestó, con gran confianza y entusiasmo.

-¡Claro! ¡Déjamelo a mí!-

Y con ello, el chico finalmente sujetó y guio su miembro viril hacia la entrada del coño de la chica, el cual, debido a uno de los efectos que ofrecía el alto nivel de la ambigua "Estadística Sexual", ya se encontraba completamente lubricado y listo para recibirlo. Fue así que se dio el momento de la inserción, realizada de una forma delicada y lenta, que permitió a cada uno de los chicos, el adaptarse a las características propias de su amante; algo extremadamente destacable en Dendy, quien se vio obligada a pasar brevemente por el dolor que producía la pérdida de su Himen. Dicho dolor había hecho lagrimear un poco a la Kappa y llevado a que K.O. se detuviera, más sin embargo, este pronto fue motivado a seguir por orden de la chica, quién, aún con un hilillo de lágrimas en los ojos le dijo…

-Tranquilo. Ya pasará. Tú solo…sigue y…sé amable conmigo…para empezar.-

Oyendo dichas palabras salir de la boca de su amiga, procedió entonces a reanudar sus movimientos, logrando así internar su miembro completamente dentro del húmedo y cálido receptáculo de la muchacha, llegando así a besar el útero de esta con la punta de su polla y consiguiendo así un agudo y endiabladamente tierno gemido femenino por parte de esta última.

Motivado por ello y por la embriagadora sensación que le producía el estar siendo abrazado con fuerza y cariño por las suaves entrañas de Dendy, K.O. comenzó a guiar a su miembro por el camino de regreso hacia el exterior, deteniéndose obviamente momentos antes de llegar a este, y, acto seguido reanudando todo con el reintegro de su polla en lo profundo de aquel hoyo femenino.

Numerosas repeticiones se hicieron de esto hasta que finalmente fue posible para la pareja dejar de lado todos los cuidados y restricciones propias de unos primerizos como ellos, permitiéndoles así disfrutar plenamente de los placeres que solo el sexo podía ofrecerles. Dicho de otra forma, ambos ya se habían amoldado mutuamente a las necesidades del otro y lograron conseguir un ritmo constante y lo suficientemente satisfactorio como para hacerles olvidarse de la idea de variar o modificar siquiera la posición en la que se encontraban. Fue por ello que la pareja permaneció en la misma posición, típicamente asociada a los jóvenes amantes como ellos, hasta finalmente comenzar a caer presas de las apremiantes sensaciones y cosquilleos propios a la llegada próxima al orgasmo.

-¡Ah! ¡J-joder! Dendy…¡Esto es increíble!- Declaró K.O., quien en ese momento se hallaba agitando sus caderas con intensidad y sudando considerablemente mientras posaba sus manos sobre la cama, a los costados de la cabeza de Dendy, reclinándose ligeramente sobre esta última.

-¡Ah! ¡S-sí, K.O.! Esto es…¡Efectivamente "Increíble"! ¡Sigue así! ¡NO te detengas!- Contestó la joven Kappa, mientras se abrazaba al chico; haciendo pasar sus manos por debajo de los brazos de este último; y gemía con una total falta de discreción o decoró alguno, ya que en ese momento le era imposible la sola idea de tratar de ocultar o de no dejar bien en claro el nivel de placer que ella estaba sintiendo, el cual, para ese punto, ya la había llevado al orgasmo al menos una vez.

-¡E-eso quisiera! Pero…¡Simplemente me siento demasiado bien! ¡Tch! ¡D-dudo que pueda aguantar mucho más!- Anunció el chico, quien ya desde hacía tiempo había estado conteniéndose y aguantándose lo más posible, con el único e inequívoco propósito de hacer perdurar el tierno momento vivido entre ellos dos.

-¡No hay problema! Eso de hecho es…¡Ah!…¡S-sumamente aceptable! Después de todo…y-yo estoy en una situación de naturaleza simila-¡AHH!- Alegó Dendy, mientras abrazaba ligeramente con sus piernas a K.O. debido a un ligero espasmo de su cada vez más excitada intimidad.

-_¡Cielos! ¿Cómo es que logra hablar así en un momento como este? ¿¡Y porque me parece la cosa más linda y sexy que jamás haya visto!?_\- Se cuestionó en su mente un embelesado y cada vez más agresivo K.O., momentos antes de anunciar la llegada a su límite. -¡OK! ¡AQUÍ VA, DENDY! ME…¡ME CORRO!- Gritó el muchacho al momento de soltar su descarga en lo más profundo y recóndito de su compañera, sintiendo como el líquido blancuzco y espeso salía expulsado con fuerza, enviándole a su cerebro una refrescante corriente de endorfinas a modo de recompensa por el aguante que había mostrado y la realización de una de sus más íntimas fantasías.

Por su parte, Dendy pudo sentir como su útero era invadido por la cálida ráfaga de esperma del chico, la cual acabaría por chocarse con las partes más profundas de su intimidad, llenándolas y quemándolas con un placer que desde ese momento dejaría una marca permanente en sus recuerdos. Algo que a su vez además sería la responsable de llevarla a experimentar un clímax tal que le hizo erizar todos los pelos de su cabeza y temblar de la cabeza a los pies, en un intento de equiparar las convulsiones y sensaciones eléctricas que ella hubiera jurado, se hallaban llevándose a cabo en el interior de su vagina en aquel preciso momento.

Y así permanecieron ambos por espacio de varios segundos, saboreando y/o sobreponiéndose en mayor o menor medida a los placeres su última y más reciente acabada, solo para luego pasar otro breve periodo de tiempo suspirando y recobrando poco a poco el aliento. Algo que, una vez fue conseguido, los llevó a centrar su atención en la primer cosa que tenían frente a ellos en ese momento, el sonrojado y placentero rostro de su respectivo amante, el cual, más allá de mostrarse por demás complacido, también dejaba en entrever el deseo y la necesidad por una nueva e inmediata repetición.

Fue por ello que, tras fundirse en un nuevo beso, y sin ningún tipo de palabras, los dos jóvenes, sin separar siquiera sus órganos sexuales, se acomodaron en una nueva posición, sentados sobre la superficie de la cama y mirándose frente a frente, listos y dispuestos a dar una segunda ronda a su sesión de amor mutuo. O al menos así era hasta que…

-¡EHEM! ¡DISCULPEN…! ¿¡ACASO INTERRUMPO ALGO!?- Exclamó de manera imprevista una voz sumamente furiosa, proveniente de lo que antes había sido el marco de la puerta de entrada de la habitación.

Al voltearse para ver, dejando de lado el meloso momento que compartían, tanto K.O. como Dendy fueron capaces de ver a una Fink que perfectamente podría personificar al enojo puro. Esto era debido a la expresión facial deformada por la furia, los ojos brillando de un crispante color rojo, las cejas fruncidas a su máxima capacidad, los cabellos encrespados, las garras y colmillos extendidos, todos ellos factores que, al sumárselos con el hecho de que en su mano traía lo que parecía ser un brazo arrancado de uno de los dos Ernestos que la habían entretenido, le daban a la chica rata una apariencia más similar a la de una bestia salvaje, la cual tenía como siguiente objetivo a los dos amantes que habían estado disfrutando a sus anchas mientras ella luchaba con los ayudantes de Dendy.

-¿¡FINK!? Tú…tú…¡Volviste! E-eso es…mmm…¡Genial!- Tartamudeó K.O., mientras era abrumado brutalmente por la intensa aura de hostilidad emanada por la chica recién llegada.

-Oh. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE VOLVÍ, BASTARDO! ¡Que tu torpe noviecita creyera que solo por estar completamente desnuda y desarmada no podría derrotar a dos patéticos abrelatas vestidos de oficinistas como lo son los Ernestos fue un error suyo!- Exclamó la roedora, momentos antes de estrellar contra el suelo el brazo de robot que traía consigo, haciendo que este se partiera en pedazos. -Pero bueno, he de admitir que fue una buena forma de descargar la ira que tenía luego del descuido de "Alguien".- Comentó ella, mirando directamente hacia K.O. y tratando de emular el tono burlón que tenía normalmente, pero sin poder desprenderse del todo del enojo, el cual se denotaba de manera latente en su forma de hablar. -En fin, al terminar con eso, volví hasta aquí pensando que tú y ella ya habrían huido, algo que, lo admito, me hubiera fastidiado, sí. ¡PERO! Pasa y resulta que me entero que durante todo el tiempo que yo estuve peleando, ustedes dos no solo no se escaparon, ¡Sino que POR ALGUNA RAZÓN creyeron que era buena idea quedarse y follar…! ¡EN MI…! ¡PUTA…! ¡CAMA!- Gritó la muchacha, recuperando así la misma expresión con la cual se había presentado ante los chicos tras su regreso.

Viendo que la cosa iba sumamente mal y que de hecho la chica tenía una buena justificación para su rabieta, K.O. atinó a susurrarle algo a Dendy en medio del discurso de Fink.

-Yo sugiero que nos vayamos de aquí rápido. Podemos aprovechar ahora mientras habla para huir por uno de los agujeros de la pared.- Sugirió el chico, temeroso por lo que sea que Fink tuviera pensado hacer con ambos en caso de atraparlos.

No obstante, Dendy no parecía querer dar algún tipo de opinión acerca de la sugerencia de su amigo, de hecho, ella parecía más enfocada en escuchar las palabras de Fink, de manera atenta y sin mostrar signo alguno de querer escapar.

-Así que bueno, yo no seré quien para juzgarlos por ello, ¡PERO ESPERO QUE ESTÉN LISTOS PARA SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS POR LO QUE HICIERON!- Declaró la pequeña Berserker de piel verde al momento de hacer tronar sus nudillos y dar un primer paso dentro del cuarto.

Ante eso, K.O. hizo un nuevo intento por hacer reaccionar a su amiga y así poder escapar los dos juntos, algo que nuevamente trajo cero resultados. Viendo entonces que escapar no era una opción, él entonces optó por abrazarse a la chica con el fin de mínimamente poder protegerla lo más posible de los golpes que ambos estaban a punto de recibir.

Fink notó dicho gesto, el cual solo hizo que emitiera un sonido de asco, antes de apretar el paso y terminar justo enfrente de la pareja.

-¡NO DIGAN QUE NO SE LO BUSCARON, BASTARDOS! Ahora, ¡Les daré una paliza tal que la próxima vez se piensen dos veces antes de hacer algo así! ¡O cuando menos tengan la PUTA decencia de invitarme!- Anunció ella, a la hora de darle un ligero beso a sus nudillos, elevar su puño en el aire y apuntar el mismo a la parte trasera de la cabeza de K.O..

-¿Todavía es demasiado tarde para apelar a esa opción?- Preguntó de manera sorpresiva e imprevista Dendy, quien, aun en esta clase de situación había permanecido con una mirada impávida y una tranquilidad absoluta que solo hizo que su comentario fuese percibido con un mayor impacto por parte de los otros dos chicos, quien, al oírla, detuvieron de inmediato lo que hacían y dejaron salir un "¿Ah?" muy adecuado para la inverosímil situación.

-¡D-Dendy! ¡Este no es el mejor momento para esa clase de bro…!- Intentó reclamar K.O., poco antes de ser interrumpido a la mitad por un comentario de Fink.

-D-disculpa, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, ranita? Porque estoy segura de que te oí mal por mis gritos. ¿Lo puedes repetir?- Le pidió ella, al estar genuinamente convencida de que había confundido las desesperadas súplicas de la chica con algo más "Indecoroso", por así decirlo.

-De acuerdo. Reiterando entonces, yo estaba dando una respuesta a tu sugerencia de "Invitarte" a participar de manera activa en el acto sexual que K.O. y yo realizábamos previo a tú llegada. Preguntando así, si todavía estábamos a tiempo de corregir nuestra "Descortesía" hacia ti y tu espacio personal, invitándote a retomar el mismo desde este punto en concreto.- Dijo entonces ella, dejando así de forma formal su proposición de realizar un trio protagonizados por ellos tres.

-¿¡QUE!?- Fue la respuesta inmediata y natural que brotó de la boca de ambos muchachos luego de escuchar la descabellada idea que la Kappa acababa de presentarles. Claro que, luego de aquella sorpresa inicial, cada uno tomó un camino acorde con su personalidad y forma de interpretar dicha propuesta.

-¿N-no bromeabas? ¿T-tú realmente propones que tú…que yo…? ¿¡Que los tres hagamos ESO!?- Preguntó K.O., mientras su cerebro trataba de terminar de procesar dicha idea.

-Ja…¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TÚ…! ¿¡Justamente TÚ, de entre todas las personas, me estás proponiendo a MÍ tener un trío con tu "Chico especial"!? ¡Pfft…! No sé qué mosca te habrá picado o qué pretendías al decir eso, cuatrojos, pero definitivamente me hiciste reír con esa estúpida propuesta tuya. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Afirmó Fink, presa de una risa incontrolable que parecía no tener fin y que incluso la había llevado a lagrimear y apretarse el estómago con las manos con el fin de "Contenerla".

Dendy observó detenidamente dicho accionar por parte de la chica, pero lejos de mostrar signos de arrepentimiento o vergüenza por su repentina propuesta, esta solo se limitó a continuar.

-Primero que nada, me veo obligada a informarte que no fue una "Mosca" sino un "Escarabajo" lo que me picó.- Se sintió en deber de corregirla antes de continuar. -Segundo, nada de lo que dije fue algo que tú deberías tomarte con humor.- Dijo a continuación la joven Kappa, logrando así que Fink detuviese en seco su exagerada carcajada. -Veras Fink, desde hace tiempo he estado analizando tu patrón de comportamiento con respecto a tu relación y forma de actuar ante K.O.. Lo cual, hace mucho, me ha llevado a la conclusión de que tú tienes claros y fuertes sentimientos por él.- Declaró abruptamente la chica, causando así sorpresa en K.O. y, lo que era más sorprendente, una genuina sensación de vergüenza en Fink, quien de inmediato trató de negar dicha afirmación.

-¡Q-que me guste burlarme de ese idiota no quiere decir que…!-

-De ser así, ¿Podrías explicarme el porque llegar tan lejos como para tener relaciones con él solo con el fin de "Molestar"?- Preguntó entonces la muchacha, a la hora de hacer uso del tono analítico e imponente que siempre usaba cuando le refutaba o discutía ciertos datos científicos a sus colegas, o cuando tenía un duelo de conocimientos sobre "Pow Cards" con K.O., el cual rápidamente reconoció dicha forma de hablar.

-¿¡Eso!? ¡Ja! ¡S-solo fue sexo! ¡Tú tal vez lo veas como algo "Especial" o "Mágico", ranita! ¡P-pero para una diosa del internet como yo eso es pan de cada día y…!- Trató de responder Fink, en un intento desesperado por desmentir lo que ella había dicho.

-De ser realmente así, es verdaderamente sorpresivo que hasta el día de hoy no hayas presumido de tus "Encuentros" dentro de tus sitios o redes sociales primarias. Es decir, conociendo el tipo de contenido que haces y lo mucho que disfrutas, según tus palabras, "Hacer babear a tus fans", es cuando mucho "Curioso" que no hayas hablado, en pantalla, de otra cosa que no sean tus varias travesuras hacia K.O..- Reveló entonces Dendy, observando así que Fink no fue capaz de encontrar un argumento válido con el cual refutarle esa última declaración, cosa que motivó a la Kappa a seguir presionando ahora que tenía la ventaja. -Además, está el hecho inequívoco de que hoy hiciste usó de una rara sub-especie de Artrópodo, la cual mínimamente te debió llevar varios semanas de búsqueda debido a la extrema rareza de sus características, todo con el fin de tener relaciones específicamente con K.O., sin que este pudiese negarse o rechazar el hacerlo contigo.-

-Yo…- Alcanzó a decir una Fink cada vez más abrumada y penosa de que la chica estuviese sacando a la luz secretos que ella consideraba importantes o extremadamente personales.

-Eso NO encaja con tu personalidad, Fink. Hasta tu propio medio de trabajo supone que tú disfrutas tomar "El camino fácil", cosa que solo deja más que en evidencia el obvio trabajo que supuso llevar adelante tu "Travesura" del día de hoy.- Declaró Dendy, poco antes de hacer una breve pausa para mirar a la chica antes de continuar. -La de hoy fue tu primera vez con un "Chico de verdad", ¿Cierto?- Preguntó ella entonces, logrando así que la ya de por sí roja cara de Fink se convirtiese de un segundo a otro en un tomate debido a la vergüenza.

-¡N-NO! ¡Yo…! ¡Eso no…! ¿¡Cómo podría…!? ¡P-por favor…!- Trató de refutar la roedora, quien en ese momento no pudo creer que la chica frente a ella lograse descubrir un secreto de tal magnitud como lo era su nula experiencia previa con el sexo opuesto hasta ese día, algo que ella había creído que nunca saldría a la luz y que pensó que podría llevarse con ella a la tumba.

De haber podido, la chica rata habría seguido adelante con su exabrupto, pero cuando esta estuvo a la mitad del mismo fue interrumpida, nuevamente por la audaz Dendy, quien esta vez la había sujetado de ambas manos antes de continuar.

-No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza por ello Fink. Lo que importa es que tú elegiste guardarte para la persona que amabas, algo que yo misma hice a mi manera hasta el día de hoy.- Comentó ella, sin poder descartar el hecho de que, muy a diferencia de Fink, ella no había "Practicado" para ese día con ninguna cosa que sea ajena a sus propios dedos. -Más allá de los métodos que hayas usado para "Forzar" dicha situación, lo cierto es que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común en este aspecto.- Admitió Dendy, quien luego de consumar finalmente su unión con su amado, llegó a la conclusión de que despojar a otra que tuviese la misma clase de sentimientos por el chico que ella sería algo simplemente criminal. -Y es por eso que me siento en la suficiente confianza como para pedirte que te nos unas a partir de ahora. No como una molestia, ni como una rival, sino como una compañera a la cual le debo el haber hecho que K.O. y yo finalmente diéramos un paso hacia adelante y dejáramos al descubierto lo que sentíamos uno por el otro.- Comentó entonces, al momento de dedicarle a Fink una cálida mirada llena de agradecimiento que tenía como objetivo secundario convencerla de aceptar la oferta o, si ella quería ir aún más lejos, dejar entrever en ese mismo momento todos los sentimientos que ella tenía guardados en su corazón.

Ante eso, Fink fue deslumbrada brevemente por la sinceridad y familiaridad de todas las cosas dichas y hechas por Dendy, al punto de que internamente, la Kappa acababa de conseguir una gran cantidad de respeto de parte suyo. Sin embargo, luego de que dicho deslumbramiento pasase, la chica rata finalmente pudo recuperar la compostura suficiente para así dar una respuesta a la muchacha.

-¡Tch! ¿T-tú y yo? ¿Iguales? ¡Ja! E-eso sí que tiene gracia, ranita.- Musitó al final Fink, quien en ese momento había optado por mantener su acto de chica mala, en lugar de ser sincera con lo que realmente sentía en su interior, algo que Dendy enseguida notó y a lo que solo pudo responder con una sonrisa que decía "Está bien. No tiene por qué ser ahora". -Pero…n-no todos los días me llegan ofertas como esta…¡Y-y francamente, aún no he molestado a K.O. tanto como quería! Así que…- Continuó ella, mostrándose visiblemente nerviosa, sobre todo al final de esa última frase. -E-espero que no me vuelvan a dejar al margen otra vez, bastardos.-

Y con eso dicho, ambas chicas acordaron compartir un momento íntimo con el muchacho, quien por su parte, había estado observando y escuchado el desarrollo de todo, sin tener la ocasión o la oportunidad de integrarse a la emotiva conversación llevada a cabo por ambas. No obstante, él escuchó atentamente todo lo pertinente a esta y se conmovió o asombró por varias de las partes reveladas o descubiertas dentro de la misma. Algo que sin duda influyó a que diera una rápida y segura respuesta por su parte una vez que ambas chicas se voltearon para verlo con el objetivo de tener también su respuesta acerca de si aceptaba o no formar parte del trato.

-Y-yo tampoco tengo objeciones si ambas están de acuerdo con esto. Así que…Ok, chicas. ¡Hagámoslo!- Se limitó a contestar él, confirmando así su predisposición a participar y dando así un inicio a lo que sería una seguidilla de escenas sexuales muy descriptivas.

…

Fue entonces que los tres dieron inicio a todo "Recompensando" a Fink por la forma en la que la habían excluido de la acción, ofreciéndole así el primer turno de aquella larga sesión que tenían en frente.

Para este, Fink pidió a K.O. que la alzara en el aire y se la follase de pie mientras él la sujetaba de la parte detrás de sus rodillas, a la vez que ella se aferraba a su cuello, logrando así que ambos quedasen frente a frente y pudiesen apreciar con todo lujo de detalle el placer que su respectiva pareja estaba sintiendo mientras tenían sexo. Sin embargo, y con el fin de honrar lo que un trío significaba, Dendy no se había limitado a mirar mientras esto sucedía, razón por la cual, poco después de que la roedora y el chico dieran inicio a su encuentro, esta decidió posicionarse detrás de la espalda de este último, presionando sus apetecibles pechos contra la espalda de este y propiciándole una serie caricias y lamidas sensuales en su pectorales, abdominales, cuello y oreja respectivamente hablando. Esto sin duda fue algo que excitó considerablemente al chico, cosa que se vio reflejada posteriormente en la manera cada vez más apasionada y frenética en la cual él estaba atendiendo a Fink, quien por su parte, no pudo evitar sentir algo más que gratitud por la "Ayuda" dada por la otra chica. Sin embargo, lo que si afecto a la chica rata fue el hecho de que, en determinado momento, Dendy hubiera sujetado la cabeza de K.O. y la voltease en su dirección para que así ambos compartiesen un beso. Aquel acto, poseedor de una ternura y cariño palpable, la había hecho sentir algo incómoda, fuera de lugar y que a lo mejor había tomado una mala decisión a la hora de aceptar el participar en esto. Más sin embargo, dichos sentimientos fueron rápidamente detectados por el chico, quien en un inesperado despliegue de empatía por los sentimientos ocultos de la muchacha, decidió premiarla con un sorpresivo y apasionado beso, el cual Fink recibió gustosa y del cual no se desprendió hasta que ambos hubieran llegado finalmente al orgasmo.

…

Siendo el segundo round, tocándole esta vez a Dendy, la joven Kappa salió con un pedido que podría considerarse "Travieso", por decir lo menos. En él decidió que, a diferencia de sus encuentros anteriores, sería ella la que tomaría ahora la ofensiva y sería la encargada de "Montar" el miembro erecto de K.O., marcando así la velocidad y la forma en que quería que este último ingresase dentro de ella. Pero claro, la cosa no solo acababa ahí, ya que como extra, ella también había pedido que Fink recargase su entrepierna sobre el rostro del chico, quien, con el fin de complacer a esta última y de conseguir una mayor excitación mientras Dendy se movía, tendría que hacer usó tanto de su boca como de sus manos, todo con el fin de satisfacer a la roedora. Según los cálculos hechos por Dendy, esto sin duda se aseguraría de que todos y cada uno de ellos recibiera una equitativa y más que gratificante cantidad de goce en lo que durase su turno, más sin embargo, ella en ningún momento tomó en consideración la actitud traviesa y desafiante de una cierta chica rata, quien imprevistamente optó por sumar otro importante factor a la formación ya establecida. Dicho accionar no fue otro más que el abrupto momento en el cual Fink, la cual en ese momento estaba perdida en un mar de placer y sentimientos nuevos y confusos, se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente para así comenzar a sobar, manosear y pellizcar el gran par de pechos que Dendy hacía rebotar de manera tentadora y casi hipnótica con cada una de sus subidas y bajadas. Acto seguido, ella lentamente comenzó a darle unas cuantas lamidas a su cuello, solo para finalizar todo con un beso en señal de agradecimiento por el buen trabajo que había hecho la Kappa a la hora de convencer a alguien tan terca como ella de dejar entrever aunque sea una pequeña parte de sus sentimientos por K.O.. Cabe destacar que dicho acto final fue lo que llevó al límite a los tres chicos, quienes de inmediato dieron fin a esta ronda con un nuevo y abundante clímax conjunto.

…

Al pasar al tercer asalto, el cual volvería a centrarse en Fink, los chicos nuevamente cambiaron su posición. En esta ocasión, la roedora pidió experimentar lo que sería una postura clásica como lo era "El Misionero", claro que, variando un poco en ella con el fin de no hacerla tan "Aburrida" o "Sencilla", según sus términos. Entre dichos cambios pedidos por ella estaba su insistencia por hacer que K.O. probase el placer que ella podía propiciarle con su "Otro agujero"; el pedir de que, durante todo lo que durase el encuentro, el chico la sujetase de los tobillos de un modo tal que este se asegurase no solo de mantenerla abierta ampliamente de piernas, sino también de hacerla quedar en el aire, mientras él permanecía parado de rodillas sobre la cama; y finalmente, y como detalle más destacable, la muchacha le había solicitado a Dendy que permaneciese justo encima suyo, cerciorándose de que sus respectivas entrepiernas quedasen ubicadas una contra el rostro de la otra, para que de ese modo ella pudiese "Fastidiar" a la Kappa de un modo similar al que había hecho antes, y a la vez dejarle la opción a esta última de darle la misma clase de trato que ella pensaba darle. Dicho de otra forma, esta nueva posición, consistía de las chicas realizando un 69 entre ellas, mientras K.O. se aseguraba de sujetar en el aire a Fink y de experimentar lo que era follarse el apretado trasero de esta última, quien literalmente le dijo que "Procuré metérsela lo suficientemente profundo como para hacer que sus bolas y sus nalgas chocasen entre sí entre penetración y penetración", un deseo que el muchacho estuvo más que complacido de cumplir y que sin lugar a dudas fue lo que lo llevó a alcanzar un alto nivel de excitación, con el cual fue capaz de follarse intensamente a Fink hasta hacerla alcanzar una acabada conjunta con Dendy, que solo podría ser descrita como más que generosa y abundante.

…

Ya para finalizar, y a modo de premiación por todo el esfuerzo y resistencia mostrada por K.O. durante lo largo y ancho de su sesión conjunta, ambas muchachas habían decidido que, para su último disparo, ellas harían algo especial solo para él. Fue así entonces que las dos juntaron sus pechos alrededor de la polla del muchacho, para así poder presionarla, cubrirla, sacudirla y frotarla de una forma sumamente enérgica y placentera, todo mientras ligeramente dejaban caer algo de saliva de sus bocas y le dedicaban lujuriosas miradas al chico, quien por su parte hacía lo mejor por postergar lo más posible el momento de su corrida, con el fin de darle la oportunidad de registrar y guardar este recuerdo como el más placentero, excitante y feliz de su vida. Claro que obviamente el mismo tuvo a la larga su final, el cual consistió básicamente en K.O. dejando que un violento orgasmo hiciera erupción entre los dos tentadores y extremadamente suaves senos de las muchachas, logrando así cubrir no solo a estos, sino también una buena parte de los rostros de estas últimas, quienes, lejos de mostrarse enojadas, únicamente le ofrecieron una ligera sonrisa llena de satisfacción al chico, y, en el caso de Fink, una pervertida visión de cómo una chica podía "Jugar", "Degustar" y "Disfrutar" del sabor del semen poco antes de tragárselo.

…

Luego de todo ello, y a modo de tomarse un extenso y bien merecido periodo de descanso y relajación, el trío de chicos optó por tomar una siesta conjunta sobre la extensa y cómoda cama de Fink, la cual duró una buena cantidad de horas y finalizó luego del despertar de una mucho más lúcida y recuperada Dendy.

Al despertar, la muchacha se levantó de forma somnolienta de la cama, sin terminar de abrir los ojos ni darle importancia al hecho de que estaba desnuda debajo de la sábana que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Ella incluso llegó a estirar ligeramente sus brazos y su cuello, del mismo modo en que hacía en las mañanas que se levantaba con cansancio, antes de finalmente advertir que no era la única que reposaba sobre la suave superficie del colchón.

El descubrimiento de que a su lado yacían dormidos y desnudos su amigo y roedora menos favorita casi la hizo soltar un grito antes de que alcanzará a cubrirse la boca con las manos y se pusiera a rememorar todo lo que había acontecido previo a su despertar. Fue así que, recordando TODO lo que habían hecho juntos, la muchacha, visiblemente avergonzada, se levantó de manera grácil y silenciosa de la cama y busco su ropa y su mochila. Al hallar ambos, ella procedió a extraerse algo de sangre llena de anticuerpos con la cual creó el antídoto por el cual se había dejado morder en primer lugar. Acto seguido, ella inóculo con la cura a un durmiente K.O., al cual procedió a silenciar con su mano, poco antes de que este gritase y alejase a Fink del mundo de los sueños.

El héroe, tras haber sido despertado de un modo tan peculiar, rápidamente vio a su alrededor, encontrándose así con una Dendy que lo alentaba con susurros a levantarse he irse lo más rápido posible. En eso, él volteo a ver a Fink y recordó casi de forma inmediata que era lo que había pasado ahí, dándose así cuenta que Dendy tenía razón y que lo mejor sería irse a toda prisa posible.

Fue así que, luego de que K.O. se vistiese, nuestro querido dúo de héroes inició entonces su marcha hacia lo que quedaba de la puerta, a la cual, luego de atravesarla, K.O. cerró instintivamente, provocando así que la misma se derrumbase junto con todos los restos de pared a su alrededor, causando así que Fink se despertase y los observará luego de que todo el humo se disipase.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Ya se van?- Preguntó de forma burlesca ella, luego de percatarse de que la vergüenza y pena usuales en ambos chicos hubiese vuelto nuevamente.

-¡A-así es!- Gritó Dendy, tratando de mostrarse enojada, pero aun sin ser capaz de ver directamente a la roedora a la cara luego de todo lo sucedido.

-¡S-si! ¡Y ahora que tengo mis poderes, no hay nada que…!- Trató de agregar K.O., actuando de un modo similar al de Dendy, a la vez que presentaba un puño de poder como refuerzo de su "Amenaza".

-Meh. Hagan lo que quieran.- Comentó de forma sorpresiva Fink, poco antes de acomodarse en la cama de forma sumamente despreocupada.

Ante ese extraño accionar por parte de la que había sido en un primer momento su captora, ambos chicos intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de preguntar.

-Así que…¿No piensas impedir que nos vayamos?- Preguntó Dendy.

-Nah.-

-¿Y tampoco estás enojada por todo lo que pasó?- Cuestionó entonces K.O..

-¡JA! ¿Es una broma? ¡Esa fue por mucho la invasión a la Plaza y el secuestro más divertido que jamás haya hecho!- Respondió con alegría la roedora, quien decidió incorporarse nuevamente sobre la cama a la hora de hablar, sin molestarse siquiera en cubrir sus pechos luego de hacerlo. -Francamente, estoy agotada por eso. Pero descuiden, les prometo que la próxima vez que los "Invada" nos divertiremos tanto o más que en esta ocasión. Si saben a lo que me refiero.- Acotó entonces ella, al momento de recostarse sobre el respaldo de la cama, llevar sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza y dedicarle a ambos chicos una indecorosa mirada, que los llevó a decir…

-¿¡P-PRÓXIMA VEZ!?- Preguntaron los dos, poco antes de que Dendy acotase con enfado.

-¡NO HABRÁ NINGUNA "PRÓXIMA VEZ"! ¡Lo que aquí se dio el día de hoy fue una equivocación! ¡Un error de cálculo que salió mal! ¡Una serie de eventos fortuitos y al azares que llevaron a…!-

-¿La más satisfactoria y placentera experiencia de tu vida, ranita?- Insinuó Fink, logrando así parar en seco a Dendy, quien de hecho se sonrojó de una manera mucho más vívida e intensa luego de oír dicha afirmación, casi como si en su mente estuviera dándole algo de razón. -¿Así que no estás dispuesta a decirlo en voz alta ahora, eh? ¿Qué pasó con la "Chica Propone-Tríos" de hace un par de horas?- Acotó ella entonces, logrando así que el rostro de Dendy se agachase y adquiriese un tono aún más rojo que antes, cosa que casi haría que uno se preocupase por el excesivo nivel de sangre que ahí estaba circulando. -Pues bien, si ni tú ni el niño de mami a tu lado están dispuestos a decirlo, entonces yo lo haré. Ya que no tengo miedo de admitir lo GRANDIOOOOOOSO~ que fue eso.- Continuó diciendo ella, mientras posaba sus dos manos por debajo de su mentón y hacía una expresión de nostalgia y añoranza al recordar la excitación del momento íntimo vivido, cosa que a la vez hizo sonrojar esta vez a K.O.. Acto seguido, Fink dejó salir un fuerte y exagerado suspiro antes de finalizar su comentario diciendo… -Francamente, yo tenía la esperanza de que, tal vez, quizá, a lo mejor, la próxima vez que yo me decida a "Atacar la Plaza" ustedes dos podrían venir juntos a detenerme, solos y sin nadie más. Esto podría ser una especie de "Código" entre nosotros, el cual básicamente serviría para decir "Nos gustó lo del otro día y decidimos venir por más". Eso haría las cosas MUUUUUCHO~ más fáciles para ustedes, ¿No? Así, podríamos ir a pasar un buen rato juntos, a solas, sin lastimar a nadie y, sobre todo, sin forzarlos a admitir que YO tenía razón en esto. Pero oigan, la decisión es enteramente suya. Así que váyanse, piénsenlo, discútanlo y si es que llegan a un acuerdo, cosa que estoy segura, encuéntrense conmigo en las puertas de la Bodega luego de que suene esa linda alerta que hicieron especialmente para mí, ¿Ok?- Terminó de proponer la roedora, poco antes de fijar su vista en los rostros de los dos conflictuados héroes frente a ella, quienes luego de oír todo el plan de la maliciosa chica terminaron por teñir su piel completamente de rojo y emanar una evidente cantidad de vapor que servía para dar a entender la excitación que dicha idea les provocaba al vislumbrarla dentro de su cabeza.

Fue en ese estado que, sin decir una sola palabra a modo de respuesta, el dúo de héroes se retiró del frente de la chica rata y marchó en la dirección a la salida de la fábrica, escapando finalmente de ella sin recibir heridas de gravedad, pero sí con muchas y variadas repercusiones de otra índole.

…

**Lakewood Plaza Turbo: Bodega de Gar. Estacionamiento.**

**Varios días después…**

Fink había ido nuevamente a atacar la Plaza, del mismo modo en que lo hacía en los momentos que no pulía sus habilidades videojugabilisticas o se encargaba de complacer a sus fans realizando alguna travesura o maldad que pudiera ser grabada y transmitida en las varias plataformas donde ella publicaba. En esa ocasión, ella había traído consigo algo parecido a un control remoto de una de sus muchas consolas, el cual evidentemente servía para manipular el colosal par de puños gigantes de acero que flotaban sobre su cabeza. El objetivo formal de dicho ataque era el de siempre, "Ir a la Plaza, pelear con los héroes y destruir todo lo que se pueda", más sin embargo, tanto para ella como para dos ciertos héroes asiduos al lugar, dicha invasión tenía un significado más profundo de trasfondo, ya que serviría para dar respuesta a la oferta que ella había propuesto varios días antes.

Fue así que, tras asegurarse de aparecer e intimidar civiles luego de salir de su caja de Boxmore, Fink espero con impaciencia la llegada de sus dos próximas víctimas o, en el mejor de todos los casos, de los dos compañeros de cama con los que había experimentado y gozado tanto hace poco menos de una semana, siendo de hecho estos últimos los que hicieron acto de presencia, portando consigo unas caras rojas y exhalantes de humo como las que tuvieron luego de su partida, algo que internamente la hizo pensar acerca de si ambos habían permanecido así hasta este preciso momento. Pero en fin, sea como sea el caso, ella YA había conseguido una respuesta por parte de la pareja, por lo cual, simplemente se limitó a sonreír ampliamente antes de musitar para sus adentros…

-_Ok, héroes. ¡Seamos mucho, MUCHO más traviesos el día de hoy! Jejejeje._-

**FIN**

**(1): **Esta OC (Personaje original), haría referencia a Stella, un personaje ficticio usado en las animaciones de los videoclips de las canciones de la banda "Daft Punk".

**(2):** Por si no lo recuerdan, "La Tropa Hue" es el grupo de heroínas futuristas lideras por "Red Action", las cuales fueron mostradas en su versión infantil, entrenando en el Dojo dirigido por Enid y Red en el último capítulo de la serie.

**(3):** Es la contrapartida de "El complejo de Edipo", y básicamente supone la atracción amorosa o sexual de una hija hacía su padre o a una figura que ella considere como "Paternal".

**(4): **Este complejo supone la existencia de una clase de atracción, perteneciente a una muchacha, dirigida hacía alguien que ella considere o sea directamente su hermano de sangre.

**(5):** Tipo de criatura poseedora de una forma gelatinosa o líquida, muy común en juegos de Rol y entre otros. Dichas criaturas han sido vistas más de una vez en la serie, siendo el monstruo Carl, creado por el Profesor Venomous, un claro ejemplo de ella.

**(6): **Las cartas que contienen información sobre diferentes Héroes y Villanos famosos, las cuales tienen un gran valor sentimental tanto por Dendy como por K.O., teniendo así una gran importancia a lo largo de la serie.

**(7): **Como se mostró en la última temporada, Dendy posee un pequeño estanque en su cabeza, en el cual, en el último capítulo de la serie, se pudo ver como un pequeño pez habitaba.

**(8):** Un tipo de monstruo típico del Folklore Japones, el cual se decía, solía habitar en ríos y lagunas y, según la serie, eran generalmente acusados de tratar de ahogar en los mismos a cualquiera que se acercase a ellos.

**(9):** Una obvia referencia a lo que hacía en la vida real la Cosplayer "Belle Delphine", la cual vendía literalmente su agua de baño usada por internet, cosa que termino por traerle más de un problema.

**(10):** Traducido sería algo así como "Cinturón de Apuestas", y vendría a reflejar el hecho de que se puede obtener casi cualquier cosa de él. Decidí dejarlo en inglés para que así suene un poco mejor xD

**(11): **Esta sería un ademan para decirle "Loser" o "Perdedor" a alguien.

**(12): **Es la típica mochila de avanzada tecnología con la cual Dendy ha podido ayudar a los protagonistas en más de un capítulo de la serie. Nuevamente, deje el nombre en inglés porque me sonaba mejor xD


End file.
